Beneath the Masks We wear
by ditchertypepersonBUM
Summary: Bulma was adopted by the Briefs. In a treaty with Vegeta's home planet the prince must live with the Briefs. But will Bulma's hellish past get in the way of a possible future?
1. First Site But Not Love...Yet

Looking around the grounds his scowl deepened

Looking around the grounds his scowl deepened.The blond woman showing him around chatted on and was entirely too cheerful for his liking.Spotting some movement in the distance he looked to a small figure turning the corner towards them.Even as far away as she was he could make out the surprise in the eyes of the blue haired girl.But before his escort could notice her presence she had darted into the main building.Later he found out that her name was Bulma, and that she was the daughter to his hosts.Cursing his father for the millionth time that hour for sending him here, he wondered if the teen would be like all the other women he knew, a slut.

Bulma dropped her bag to the floor with little thought, the reunion had gone nicely.The group had had a blast searching for the balls for a third year.Taking a look around her room she sighed.They had given her a budget large enough to furnish a large apartment to decorate her room.One she hadn't touched, maybe she would now.Looking to the pile of blankets in the corner she smiled, that was her bed and her wardrobe was in her pack.Crawling onto the mass of blankets she let her body drift to sleep.The briefs were nice people.Dr. Briefs had given her everything she asked for including a lab of her own.She knew he was surprised at her brilliance for a girl coming from where she had.But that was what was so nice about the public library.Books and escape, those were one in the same in her mind, at least at that time of her life.Tomorrow, tomorrow she would begin making her room into something that reflected her.Starting with black paint.


	2. And You Be Who?

This is longer than the last one but not by much

This is longer than the last one but not by much.I'm sorry for the long wait but I have a job school and sneaking on the computer to contend with so this is my best.PLUS I seem to be developing a lovely case of writers block.Oh well wish me luck. J

Bulma wasn't exactly someone you'd call a morning person.But as long as you stayed out of her way and let her move in her half conscious stupor till she awoke you were safe.And Mrs. Briefs had learned that early on, Bulma was one for solitude, and with the life she had led she couldn't blame the girl for wanting to be off by herself.All the same, she had been happy when she found out about Bulma's friends, the respectable ones. Not to say her original ones were bad…they were just…dangerous.Then again they had to be, She watched as her daughter moved around in the routine she used whenever home or up this early.She hadn't seen the resident prince.'And oh how handsome the young man is too!'She thought thinking of all the muscles he had had beneath his armor.She wondered how the children would get along? (Sure they'll get along.Right after hell freezes over and the devil wears a too-too.)

Bulma grunted pulling the newest bit of furniture up another step.She had painted the room to her likings and was now in the process of furnishing the dark room.And this papa-son chair was the final addition.Thank god she felt like falling over the moment she reached the top step.When she had finally set up shop as one might say in her room she was surprised.Never had she been able to enjoy this much freedom.She liked being able to do pretty much whatever she wanted, and when.Not that she had ever had anyone around to tell her she could or couldn't do something.She was just not used to not having to hide all the time.And the Z-team had wondered where she got her hid-n-seek, run for your life, abilities.

Sitting up she wondered who that guy she had seen a few days ago was.She had forgotten about him up till now.'Probably no one that important.'She decided while moving to the kitchen.It was well past midnight but she had yet to eat a meal.So she felt no qualms about her midnight raiding of the fridge.But as she reached her destination she heard noises coming from the room.Pulling her first toy out of her back pocket she was ready to shoot.In her neighborhood you learned to use a gun as early as you could.And she was a crack shot for a reason; she had no choice but to be.And it was the only reason she was alive.Stepping into the room she took in the sight of the man she had seen earlier that week.Raising her gun she spoke."What are you doing here?"She demanded narrowing her gaze at him.

Vegeta raised a brow at her.Her state of undress did not go unnoticed by him either.With a tank top that revealed her flat belly and a pair of loose shorts that sagged just enough to show the hem of her small clothes he could see she would be very popular among his men."Eating girl."

"I'm seventeen you buffoon.And I stopped being a child long before I was five."Now what did she mean by that?

"Shouldn't you be in bed?And any way I live here."She gave him a suspicious look but lowered what he assumed was a weapon.

"I do as I please."She growled pushing past him and retrieving what he had yet to devour.She created a mass of food and was on her way out when he spoke.

"Stay here girl."It was an order and evidently she didn't respond well to those.

"No."Before she could reach the door he was n front of her.He noted how she gave no reaction to his show of speed other than a little shock that he had done it."Move."When he didn't budge she merely turned and left through a door that was made to look like a wall.The only proof it was there was the door handle sticking from the wall.Tail swishing behind him he glared at the spot he had last seen her.No one had ever disobeyed him like that!Who did she think she was?

Tinkering with the circuits Bulma marveled at her new toy._Who_ would leave something like this just _laying_ around?With in the course of a few minutes she had made the device display her own language, well at least one she could understand, and was currently trying to figure out what it did.And just as she was beginning to figure out how it worked it disappeared from in front of her."What…?"She began then noticed the man from the night before standing beside her."Oh you."Her voice was deadpan and it normally sent chills down any would-be guys who thought they could get anywhere with her.'Damm, just as I was about to hack…err…I mean…open one of those files.He takes my TOY!'Glaring at him she raised an eyebrow when he watched him place the invention over his right eye.And she had the feeling that it wasn't for sight like glasses were."What does it do?"Her tone was that of a child asking her mother if Santa was real.He gave her a look before he spoke.

"It's a scouter, it tells me how high someone's ki level is.Not that you would know what ki is."His voice had become superior and she couldn't help but burst his bubble.

"I know what ki is."She began leaning back on her chair casually.Not knowing that it gave him an excellent view of her figure."I'm surprised you have to use a machine to gage it though.I thought all ki users just…well never mind.If you don't know by now that's your loss."Getting up she left him to mull over her words.

Vegeta had almost not heard her as he looked to her body.But he had and what she said made him curious, what did she mean?As she left he watched her body sway.She moved exactly like all the women at home, trying to get him to want them.But she had yet to so much as bat an eye at him while at the same time moving with all the grace of a seductress.

Body swaying in beet with the music she began to move about her room.Headset still in place she crossed her room with the grace that had been perfected so that she could move in silence.Lifting her brush she dipped it in a shade of paint beside her.With little thought she began to put marks on the wall facing her door.Often she had done this and with fewer colors than she had now, what she didn't know was that Vegeta stood at her doorway behind her.Spinning Bulma continued to do her mural of where she had grown up.She may have been living in the lap of luxury right now but she would never forget where she came from.She had two buckets of paint with her.Black and white, and any color that she could form with the two she would use.Later she would add other colors but for now it would look like an old photo.But when the shadow that was not her own appeared behind her she turned quickly.Pulling her earphones off she snapped at her unwelcome intruder."Get out of my room no ones allowed in here unless I say so."She ordered pointing to the door whilst she spoke.

"I am the Sayain Prince I don't have to listen to a pathetic human."He sneered looking to her work behind her.Turning she glanced at her art.She had drawn her street.What she had sent from her corner of the world.The streets were as she had seen them.Dark, in need of repair and littered.The building in the same condition and the idea of it being cold radiated from the wall.People were in it as well, gang members' bums and druggist.Faces easily forgotten and usually easily found in the bay.She still had many details to do and a lot of shading but the general idea could be seen."Won't this give you nightmares?"He remarked snidely taking in the despair she was painting.

"I've known this all my life, for a time it was all I knew.Of course it gives me nightmares but not frightening ones.They are just truth and hell."She murmured softly to herself more than him."I said 'leave' Vegeta.So beat it."Facing him she knew he wouldn't budge, and in a bout of childishness she rarely had she took a stroke of her black dipped brush and painted a dark grey streak across his pristine white armor."Oops."She started trying not to smile at his face."You should really be more careful Vegeta, when someone is painting it tends to get on ones clothes."She smiled evilly not in the least bit intimidated by his scowl or glare he was giving her.From there Vegeta had let her be, sort of.It turned out her father had made the prick a gravity chamber, and unfortunately he was out so much she was the one always fixing it.Which led to where she was now, hanging from a rope off the ceiling, upside-down.From this angle it was easier to work, she just had to be careful and not fall.Singing softly while she worked she didn't notice the prince floating beside her till he spoke.

'Where is that girl?'His mind growled not noticing that he was purposefully seeking her out.Going to her lab he found her working on his G-room, upside-down.Which gave him a nice view of the top of her breasts.Over the past few weeks she had done nearly all and more that the woman of his planet had done to gain his attention.She was a slut; she dressed scantly and moved with the grace of a whore.She brushed against him in the halls and _Dammit_ he was already starting to want her.One time he had done a mind sweep of her and was given a shock.She didn't even consciously know she was trying to seduce him.It was all natural to her and she didn't even know she was doing it.Which in its part made him want her even more.Floating to her side he saw the lower part of her stomach, partly covered by her tool belt but her weak muscles were still visible.She was every man's possible wish in a woman physically.Beautiful, exotic, and figured like an artist's depiction of a goddess. But her attitude was that of a shrew."Are you nearly done?"He snapped gaining her attention.She jerked in surprise then turned her head to glare at him.

"Patience oh grouchy one, I'm fixing the calibrator, unless you want the gravity to swing from zero to a hundred and any between every few moments the answer is no."

'Defiantly a shrew.'He thought letting his eyes travels her up turned body.Her eyes were cold when he returned to her face.

"If you're quite done gawking at my body I would appreciate it if you would leave."It was an order not a request, never had he been given such disrespect and he had yet to figure out what was stopping him from snapping her frail neck.

It had been near a week since Bulma had seen Vegeta last.And even though he wasn't much company she was lonely.The Briefs had gone off on some trip and she hardly ever saw Vegeta.Her friends were busy training in the middle of nowhere and her other friends she was forbidden contact with.Something that still bothered her.Moving drowsily she continued to the kitchen.She had a craving for hot co-co and she was not about to deny it.On her way back up the stairs a loud pounding issued from the door.Not bothering to tie her robe she answered the door.Looking up she met eyes with a man dressed similar to the resident prince, he had no hair, a bad beard and he smelled."Yes."She questioned, non-plused by his superior act.

"I'm here to meet the prince slave."She raised an eyebrow at his words and decided to have some fun.Turning around she mocked looking for someone.

"Slave?I see no slave.I _know_ you're not talking to _me_ like that.Because that would be very stupid, and as for the prince he's where he always is." 'When he's not bugging me to fix him food, the G-room or insulting me.'She thought not stopping her words."He's in the back.His training chamber is there."At that she shut the door, in his face.


	3. Mine Be Mine Be Mine

Teens Normal Teens 3 4 2001-11-04T07:08:00Z 2001-11-04T08:37:00Z 1 664 3788 31 7 4651 9.2720 

               'My god what a moron.'  She thought not caring whether the man left or not.  In all truths she was entirely too use to men demanding entrance at her homes door, just not her capsule Corp. home.  Ah the joys of being raised on the rough side of town.  Shaking her head at her own sense of being a cynic, and the barrage of memories she pulled a pair of worn jeans.  Tying the belt so that they would stay up she pulled a t-shirt with both the sleeves and belly half torn off, on.  Hopping down the last two steps she decided to ask Vegeta if he wanted order out pizza for breakfast, again.  'A chef I be not.'  She thought grabbing the cordless as she headed out the door.  But what she saw was not what she was used to.  Instead of having to practically beat down the door of the Gravity Chamber to get his attention he was standing in front of it with the big buffoon from earlier.  "Am I to take it he is staying for breakfast?"  She questioned interrupting the two.

"Are you making it?"  He started taking in her appearance in one go, as he spoke.  She rolled her eyes at his leering and swatted at the meaty hand that was baldies.  

"_No_.  I was going to order out pizza, you know that round disk food you seem to like?"  He nodded in consent and she knew he liked the meal she had spoken of.  "That would be a yes, what about him?"  She questioned nodding her head in the direction of the giant behind 

"He's staying too."

"Then kindly tell him that if he tries to feel me up, or refers to me as a slave one more time he will be providing his own meals."  Smiling sweetly she turned to go back in the house while dialing the pizza place and making her order.

Vegeta smirked as he watched her tiny figure retreat to the house.  She may have been a shrew but that had nothing to be said about her body.  

"Is she yours?"  His old trainer questioned, also watching the girl.  He looked to the older man and felt a wave of protective jealousy.  

"She will be."  He spoke before thinking of what he said.  But now that it was out his mind filled with ideas of how to seduce her.  Napa had a brief flicker of disappointment flash in his eyes at the prince's words but made no objection.  'Good.'  He thought.  'She belongs to me.  She just doesn't know it yet.'

Of the many things she had already known when she moved in with the Briefs swimming had not been one of them.  Something her new mother had soon rectified.  And learning to swim was something she had never regretted.  It had saved her life many times when out with the Z-team and it was a great way to relax.  Closing her eyes she dived into the cool water.  Touching the bottom of the tiled floor she swam to the edge.  When her lungs did begin to burn for air she pushed further.  She always tried to make it farther than the last time.  Touching the wall she surfaced.  Panting she gave a weak laugh.  How had she relaxed before swimming?  'I didn't.'  She thought coldly.  Turning to her back she stroked to the middle of the pool then stayed there.  Whenever the notion came to her she would dive back down to the pools floor.  At the middle it went thirteen feet, at first the pressure had bothered her, but then of course she had also been afraid of drowning.  Now that was not a problem.  Pulling herself out of the water she decided to air dry while lying on the grass.  'Ok.'  She thought going over her plan.  'If I want to sneak out…' She began, thinking of all the security systems she would have to bypass.  She was in the middle of her plans when a shadow blocked the rays of the warming sun.  Opening one eye lazily she met the gaze of Vegeta.  "If I were polite I would ask if you needed anything, but considering my upbringing I'll forget that and just tell you to 'go away'.  Get lost."  She added sweetly closing her eyes, not noticing him smirk at her words.

"What are you doing woman?"  He asked taking in the one pieced outfit she was wearing.  It was completely black and if he had had any doubts on her figure they were no gone.  But what he _did_ notice was the many scars that flawed her otherwise perfect skin.  Some came from blades, and others burns, but the odd ones were the round ones.  "What are those?"  He half asked half ordered pointing to one of the round marks on her leg.

"Scar."  She murmured half asleep.  He was sure that was the only reason that she had even answered him.  Before he could pull any more information from her though she had fallen completely asleep.  He knew she had worked late into the night the day before so he could find no reason for not letting her rest, for now.


	4. Visiter One: Don't Kill Him Two: Kill Hi...

Letting her hair fly loose Bulma ignored both the growing cold and pouring rain as she watched the lighting split the sky Teens Normal Teens 11 127 2001-11-05T00:43:00Z 2001-11-12T23:20:00Z 1 1002 5714 47 11 7017 9.2720 

Letting her hair fly loose Bulma ignored both the growing cold and pouring rain as she watched the lighting split the sky.  Followed shortly by the unearthly rumble.  Closing her eyes she let the raw power of the storm wash over her, never had she enjoyed anything so much as the true power of the natural.  Oceans dried and mountains crumbled and she saw the beauty of nature.  Sopping wet she walked back into her room.  Her balcony had been the means of many a sneaking out.  But it also was her spot to witness great storms.  Ignoring the water she was trekking onto her carpet she began to drain her hair of the water it had absorbed.  Pulling her sopping shirt over her head she pulled the clinging garment off and dropped it to the floor.  Soon her shorts joined the pile and she was left standing in her undergarments.  Grabbing a towel she began to dry off, and it was while she was blindly drying her hair that she had a guest.  One who had entered not through her door but her balcony.

Looking over her exposed flesh he took in all the marks.  Not as many round scars as he had been led to believe but many looked to have come from burns and blades.  She had yet to notice his entrance, but that was only due to the drying cloth that she was using on her hair.  "Do you always stand in your small clothes or am I just privileged?"  Watching her jump in statement she had soon wrapped the cloth around her body and glaring at him.

"Who said you could come in here?"  She demanded.  He took notice of how her heart pounded and fear flowed from her.  But oh how her eyes glowed with indignant fury!  And before he could even answer she added.  "And give me that 'I'm the prince crap' and I'll-I'll."  

"You'll what girl?"  He whispered challengingly stepping closer to her scantly clad self.  

"Leave."  She hissed reaching behind herself for something.  Glancing behind her he saw that it was what he had learned to call a gun, a weapon of sort that the weaklings here often used.  Snatching her hand before she could get it he pulled her away from the dresser.  Her fear tripled but on the exterior she was unmoved.  "Unhand me and get out of my room."  She said coolly.  Leaning next to her ear he whispered.

"Do I make you nervous?"  Moving some of her hair away from her shoulder he pressed his lips to her throat.  Feeling her pulse quicken as he left a trail of kisses from the crook of her neck to just next to her eye.  By then she was trembling in his arms.  Smirking he let her go.  He was amused when she took a step back glaring defiantly; faster than he would ever gave her credit for she slapped him.  

It had been like hitting a granite statue.  But for all the pain it was placing in her hand his skin didn't even turn pink.  Ignoring her pounding heart she turned her back on him.  Pulling her boxes off the bed she slipped into her pj's.  When she turned back round to face Vegeta he was gone.  As fast as she was able she was soon dressed in some clean _dry_ clothes.  Jumping to the ground from her balcony she opened a capsule and was soon off.  Driving in the dark was dangerous, but when had she ever played it safe.  

Hours later she had eluded the cops several times and ruined three of their vehicles by turning sharper than they could and thus they crashed into whatever she had avoided impact with.  By the time she arrived home she had an empty tank of gas, but the old feeling of thrill had cooled her anger down.  Tossing her braid behind her she walked back in the building.  But not before the re-capsulation of her scooter, but the moment she walked in she felt eyes on her.  Instead of moving through the dark she hit the lights, only to find them no longer in service.  Off guard she was soon met with a fist coming for her face.  Not making a sound she was soon covering bleeding nose trying to blink past her blurred eyes.  'Oh god no.' She thought feeling fear well up inside of her stomach.  Kicking out she felt much like she had in her younger years.  Before the girls had gotten her away.  Missing her intended target she received a second blow to the face, this one connecting with her left eye.  Still refusing to give in to her pain she dropped both hands and let her bleeding nose run freely.  Sending out her crimson fist she felt impact ensue.  Not that the thought that she was a match for the man attacking her ever crossed her mind, she knew he could and would beet the shit out of her.  She was only to angry and frightened to actually acknowledge that bit of information.  "Back off Jack!"  She yelled hoping to gain the attention of the local Sayain.  Napa had left earlier that day.  But he didn't listen and she wasn't sure help was on the way.  Grabbing the closest thing behind her she sent a nice heavy dictionary towards her foe.  

"Come here brat."  He screamed, angry at the fact that she had learned to fight back since their last meeting.  Her only response to his order was to tip the coffee table over and let him trip over it.  But not before he had aimed and released on of his daggers.  She dodged it for the most part, but it still sliced the side of her left thigh.  Grunting in pain she felt the sting off her newest addition to her scars.  

"Not on your life!"  She had fallen and her last words had been cut short by a quick kick to the head.  Vision blurring she curled into a ball so that her ribs would be safer.  She had long since learned the smaller the target the less damage one could do to it.  Fighting the oncoming darkness in her mind she tried to think past the fog.  For once she had not brought her gun and was long past regretting it.  But that didn't mean one wasn't nearby.  She had at least one hidden in each room, depending on the size and interior of the area.  Slowly, ignoring the beating and pain, she tried to crawl towards the heating vent where she had stashed a six barrel.  Crude but it fit in the tiny space.  Before she was even half way there she had been wrenched to her feet and was introduced to the wall.  Unable to scream due to having the air beaten from her, her mind only registered her lack of air.  But when Jack grabbed her wrist and pushed her away only to yank her back again she felt her shoulder move out of place.  Without thought she hooked her foot around his and tripped him.  Falling down in the process.  Scooting back she felt air refill her lungs.  Seeing another blade being pulled from his belt she did the only thing she could think of.  She screamed.  With all that was left in her being to do so.  And just as she dodged his weapon that had been aimed for her throat She felt a plan hit her mind.  Twisting her body she used her good arm to grab the blade she had just missed being impaled by.  Getting to her feet she let him know that she was ready for a blade battle.  When he lunged she grinned kneeing him in the gut and pulling her belt loose she soon had him hog tied.  

It was then the phone rang.


	5. Is There No PRIVACY?!

Stepping backwards, not removing her gaze from the man hog-tied in front of her.  When she lifted the phone she ignored the stains of red she created on the table and mouthpiece.  That and the fact that she was going to have to reset her arm if she wanted use of her left arm ever again.  'Damn him and being bent on pulling my arms from their sockets every time we meet.'  "Yeah?"  She questioned forcing her voice to be calm.

"Bulma?  Yes I was calling to check up on you."

"Hi Chuck."  She spoke, her counselor in a way, he kept a check on her and made sure she stayed out of trouble.  Kept tabs on her and had helped her adjust when she had been adopted by the Briefs.  And right now he was just the man she needed.  "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, are you lonely I know how the Briefs are out on a trip at the moment."

"No I'm fine, I need you to call the cops my father just paid me a visit and I need some one to escort him out of here."

"I'll be over in ten."  Before she could object he hung up.  'So much for a quiet night.'  There had been reasons she hadn't called for Vegeta.  Number one and foremost she had pride, and knew she could handle it herself.  Two he was out.  He had declared to her that he would be training in the desert till late tonight.  Looking to the man that was her father only by genetics she spat some blood on him.  "You really know how to ruin what could have been a reasonably good night."  And after assuring herself he wouldn't be getting free anytime soon she went into the nearest bathroom.  Forcing herself not to limp she looked into the mirror.  Cringing at her marred appearance she braced herself and set her nose straight.  The blood began to flow once more and she sighed, forcing herself to breathe through the mouth.  Blindly grabbing a washcloth she began to wipe the blood from her lower face.  'And I still have my eye to contend with…not to mention jack.'

She had stopped the bleeding when Chuck appeared.  She didn't really pay much attention to him till she was sure her nose was set right, she had broken it many a time before and it had yet to look as if it had ever so much as bled.  She took great care in her appearance.  At one time it had been all she had.  Shaking her head softly she grinned towards Chuck.  Nodding to the still bound man on the ground she spoke.  "And you said nothing good came out of my childhood."  He looked to her palely, as if judging her sanity.  "I learned how to take a hit long before I knew how to throw one.  I grew up around gangs, nearly all members rapists."  She used her foot to roll Jack onto his side, not bothering to be gentle.  She made sure that he had no more little toys that could maim and harm her anymore.  "Come near me again."  She whispered, low enough for Chuck not to hear.  Anyway he was answering the door.  "And I'll make sure you won't live long enough to regret it."  And just to make sure she was crystal clear.  "I'll kill you."  Standing she gave the effects of coming out of shock.  She had still yet to treat her leg properly, merely stopped the bleeding.  She would tend to it later.  Breaking out into tears she let them think her weak.  She had no desire for questions, she trusted the cops about as much as she did Jack.  She wanted to be left alone, to handle it by herself, but they had to _leave_ first.

It was nearly dawn when she was left to herself.  Jack had done a fine job of insulting her when he had been led away.  She had all but kicked out all who were in her home and was stripped to her underwear and an undershirt and stitching her gash, ignoring the blood she was restarting.  She was nearly done when the door opened.  Glancing up she saw the Sayain Prince.  He looked slightly worried and when his eyes rested on her she froze.  

"What happened girl."  He demanded harshly.

"I-uh cut myself shaving?"  She answered inwardly rolling her eyes at the absurdity of her own answer.  'Nice one.'


	6. Bully For You-OR-Bloody Hell!

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the familiar scent of blood.  What was going on in here?  Glancing about the main room he saw blood and what looked like a place a fight had been.  'Where's the girl?'  He though panic rising in him before he could smash it, seeing a light in one of the rooms he opened the door.  Glancing around the bathing chamber he saw her sitting on a stool sewing up her own skin.  "What happened girl."  He demanded harsher than he had intended his voice to be.

"I uh cut myself shaving?"  She answered not sounding as if she would believe the excuse if ever given to her.  Poking into her mind softly he 'heard' her own berating.  '_Stupid_ Bulma, like you would _ever_ get a cut this big from a razor.'  Glaring at her he watched her finish up the wound.  She put some salve on it then a clean bandage.

"You've done this before."  He stated rather than asked.

"Not that its any of your business."  She mumbled putting things back into the box she had been retrieving things from.  "You're still here why?"  She stated giving a very plain hint that she wanted him gone.  

"I live here girl if you haven't forgotten."

"I meant in the room smart-ass."  She looked as if it pained her to stand, and with how deep he had seen the wound go he knew it was.  Not giving her an option he moved to her side and lifted her petite form in his arms.  She was surprisingly light and he had to force himself to keep his thoughts from going where they were.  The slipping shirt and bare legs weren't helping any.  At this close of a range he could get her full scent, and what the chemicals and oils she usually had hanging about her covered up was surprising.  Maybe it was that so much of her blood filled the area but her scent seemed stronger.  Either way he knew one thing was for sure, seductress she may have been on the outside but she was untouched, an amazing thing with a girl of her beauty.  

She didn't struggle.  She was too tired to care what happened and she was sure in some deep down part of her that he wouldn't try anything.  With the loss of blood she knew she needed her sleep.  Unable to keep herself awake she rested her head on his shoulder.  'Please don't ask me about all this in the morning.'  She begged to him inwardly.  Never outwardly did she ever beg for herself, but in her mind was another thing, he wouldn't know she thought that and she could keep her pride in tact.  (_Boy_ does _she_ have a _lot_ to learn.  : Grins at readers: )

He heard her thoughts, and he could feel the amount of pride she had to shed to even admit it to herself.  But nonetheless he wouldn't listen to her silent plea.  But he _would_ take it easy on her.  After all she had lost a lot of blood and looked extremely pale and tired.  She was worn out and he remained silent as he set her in her bed.  Looking to the wall he felt a chill go through him.  She had painted this?  It was cold, desolate, and bled unhappiness.  But even though he had never seen the place himself he felt a sense of unwanted truth radiate from the mural.  In a sense it was a depiction of life.  'Did she live there?'  Looking back to the pale sleeping creature he just filed it away for later questioning.  She would answer him in the morning, there would be no arguing that.  Smirking he added mentally.  'Though I am sure she will try.'

Short I know.  And I am truly sorry.  But right now, even though I am on X-mas break I am at work nearly ALL the time and grounded from the computer unless for scholastic use so I have to steal on for whatever little writing I have in my mind.  Plus to add icing I work so much I am DEAD tired thus have no energy to stay up and write.  SORRY but I have three days, daddy is SO gracious, of technological use and shall so my best to put it to good use.  Neway please review.  (I NO IT SUX)  and that's about it.  Oh ya please review my one shot kills ficcy I thought it was decent but so far only ONE review.  : sniffs :  well ja ne!


	7. Beat It! Beat It(M. Jackson Peeps get i...

Looking into the mirror she couldn't help but scowl.  Her face was bruised, not only from being hit but her battered nose as well.  Her eye wasn't as swollen as she thought it would be but her nose was pretty nasty to look at.  'Ice is nice.'  She thought making the mental note to create a pack so that her aching face may stop the throbbing pain it was emitting.  So far, Vegeta didn't know she was up and running, so to speak.  At least she hoped he didn't.  "Damn prince, thinks I owe him an explanation."  She grumbled softly exiting the bathroom closest to her room.  "Well I never _did_ give a straight answer why start now?"  She mused softly, stalking down the stairs she made surse to step on the left half of the fifth step so that it wouldn't creak.  Hopping the last two, there was no other way to avoid their racket, she left for the kitchen.  Glancing at the mess from the night prior she knew she had a lot of cleaning to do.  Grabbing a bag and a towel she went about making an ice pack.  'All this money and they don't have a simple boo-boo-bear.'  (We have one at my house.  You keep them in the freezer.  : Duh:) While digging in the icemaker she missed the entrance of her soon-to-be interrogator.

'Well I certainly have to give the man credit.'  She thought with a hint of cynicism.  'No one has ever lasted this long before.'  Blinking she kept her stubborn glare on Vegeta.  He had confronted her shortly after her makeshift pain relief pack.  Currently both were glaring at the other, both stating without words their stubbornness.  He not leaving until he was given answers, she unwilling to breathe a word of the night before to him, but in the end it was the crash of the kitchen door that broke their war.  Before Bulma could do more than jump from her chair she was in the arms of Mrs. Briefs.

"Bulma!"  She cried face on her shoulder.  Stiff and uncertain Bulma gingerly patted the older woman's back.

'How the hell am I suppose to know what to do?'  She thought trying to calm the hysterical woman.  'I never let _anyone_ comfort _me_.'  She just didn't know how to relate.  "It's alright mom, I'm fine.  Jack hardly hurt me."  In her mind it was true, she had gone through worse and thought herself in fine condition.  But her mother seemed to be thinking something else all together.

"You called me MOM!  Oh Bulma!"  Bulma shook her head at the blond's mood but was all the same glad that she was no longer crying. 

"Mom _really, I've had worse beatings than that little bit of love taps I got last night.  See?  Only a few bruises."  She caught the dark look being sent to her from Vegeta and sent one to him that told him to keep quiet.  It would do her no good to tell them of her smashed nose and slashed leg.  "I'll clean the mess…" She started but was cut off by her father this time._

"Oh no you won't, you're going to take it easy today.  The 'bots will handle the mess."

'Forgot about that, automatic metal maids.'

"And I'm going to upgrade the security system.  This should never have happened Bulma, I'm sorry.  Vegeta will you make sure she gets to her room all right?"

'What am I made out of, _glass?'  He heard coming from her mind as he nodded.  Normally he would have refused, if he didn't kill the person first for asking such an impotent question.  But seeing as to how she had __yet to answer him he figured it would be a good of chance as any.  Lifting her into his arms he only smirked at the killer glare she sent to him.  'Arrogant asshole, he __knows I don't need any help.  Well I'm not going to answer him that's for sure.'  He only shook his head slightly at her stubbornness.  Did she even know that once his part of the stay on the planet was over she would have to come and live on his planet for the same length of time?  Opening the door to her room he dropped her on her bed.  She crossed her arms at him from the bed then spoke. _

"Fine I'm here, thank you, now go."

"What happened last night?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that this doesn't concern you.  Correction I _know that this has nothing to do with you.  Buzz off Vegeta, I don't see why you need to know my life's little problems."_

"Someone trying to kill you is not a _little problem Bulma."  She started when he used her name but that only showed that contrary to her act she __was listening.  "And if our planets treaty is to be honored that means you need to stay alive."_

"What contract?"  She snapped moving to her feet, with a few limping steps she was standing in front of him.  He scowled, she didn't know.  "Why would it concern me and what do you care if Jack comes after me or not.  Really Veggie I couldn't care less, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself.  Besides."  She added flippantly.  "Its not the first time I've taken a beating, this was nothing compared to what I've lived through.  I did after all live with the man for."  She cut herself off hand covering her mouth.  Eyes wide she looked to him in horror.  He knew she had just slipped up and she knew he knew.  Closing the door behind him, he approached her.  Grabbing her hips, he forced her into the bowl chair that sat in a corner.  

"Explain girl."  He growled face near her own.  _Again he felt the now all too familiar want, the wish to have her pressed to him but he ignored it.  He wanted answers, his desires could wait.  After all, he was only going to be around her for a year on her own mud-ball planet then a year on his own.  Plenty of time.  Shaking his head mentally, he rid it of such thoughts._

"Not a chance."  She hissed sitting up, so close that their noses almost touched.  She tried to push him back but it did little good.  "I have no reason to obey you _prince, get used to the idea that not everyone wishes to obey your every whim."  With her last word, she kicked out, but only to have her ankle in one of his hands.  She had tried to catch him off guard only to have him halt her attack without breaking gazes with her.  _

"You have spirit and fire girl.  But remember this, that temper of yours will get you into trouble."  She snorted rudely at this and he took it to understand that it already had and she still had no plans on changing.  "One day your fire will attract someone you won't be able to frighten off.  And you may find yourself the desire of more than one fancy."  Her eyes widened in shock at his veiled threat/promise/truth and she adjusted her position, distancing their bodies slightly.  

"Don't threaten me Vegeta, they don't work.  Don't bluff me, I call them.  And don't you _dare touch me ever again.  Not like you did last night."  Raising he stood straight.  (Remember people the night before he kissed her.)_

"Trust me girl, last night will be only that, but don't push men to their limits.  They are not all as capable of restraining themselves as I."  She got the underlined hint and she reacted to it.

"I am not hitting on you!"  She used her fist on the pillow and looked indignant at the suggestions.  "If I were I assure you, you would know."  Taking a pillow she launched it at him, it missed.  "I don't like you, and if I wanted to get laid there are plenty of guys I care more for than _you who would be perfectly willing and even __more who I __dislike but could still easily bed.  So don't think I'm a slut."_

"I never said you were."  He growled not liking the idea of her being with somebody else.  Even though he had thought she was one at first he knew better now.  Letting go of her foot he watched her adjust her seating for more comfort.  Wriggling her tiny body most alluringly in the process.  But by her expression he knew she was far from happy.  

"Stay away from me.  My life is my business.  Yes I say Jack trying to kill me is a small problem, but with all the guys who want my head on a platter and my tits in their mouth I hardly think he tops the charts of my enemies.  I've taken care of myself this far; I can handle myself and protect myself.  So just drop the topic about my past, I don't see _you spilling your guts out to __me about your past."_

"You speak vulgarly girl."

"Only when I'm this angry.  Leave or you'll get an earful of my _vulgar vocabulary."  He could see she had been pushed to the brink, she would answer nothing accept with an insult.  Meeting with her blue flames he left, through the balcony.  But before he was out of hearing he heard her mutter._

"Nosy show off."


	8. Wake Up Call!!~or~ME And My Big Mouth!

It was a few hours to dawn and the Capsule Corporation's rituals were well on their way.  Vegeta had been training since before the sun awoke, and Bulma's alarm had sounded, only to be acquainted with the wall.  'Another one bites the dust.'  She thought cruelly allowing sleep to fog her mind once more.  'Honestly, don't know why I set the damn thing so early.'  Rolling away from the light of the sun she stayed nestled in the cocoon of her blankets.  She was almost returned to dream land when a pull from her sheets sent her into a tangled heap on the floor.  She was instantly awakened.

"Get out."  She growled looking up to the imposing figure of Vegeta.  Pulling the blanket up she prepared to fall back asleep, on the floor.  'Slept on harder and more disgusting flats in my life.'  She thought, recalling that it had been months before she had even been able to sleep in the bed she had been nestled in earlier before.  

"Get up."  He demanded, she ignored him, he smirked, he had been hoping she would make things difficult.  Bending over he pulled again on the blanket.  It flew one direction and blocked his view of her tumbling figure.  But once he could see her he froze.  Often he had seen her after she had risen, usually being the one to wake her to make a demand one or another.  Instead of shorts and a small shirt she was dressed in a tight, skimpy, nearly transparent, outfit.  One that revealed nearly all of her figure, trailing her form he ended with her reddened cheeks and embarrassed glare.

"Mom bought this a while back and I had nothing clean to wear."  Her cheeks were still flushed.  Recovering he smirked.  "Sure you weren't awaiting someone?"  She got the hint, and he was soon holding her wrist.  "You are always trying to strike at me, is this your human's way of flirting?  It _is_ my race's way."  She recoiled as far as her arm would allow.

"Get bent Vegeta."  She hissed trying to free her arm in vain.  He found the gesture amusing as well as futile.  Pulling her near he caught her gaze, she had gone stiff and he frowned inwardly.  Did she think he would harm her?  "What do you want?"  She growled.  "Anything sexual in your answer and I swear I'll make sure you have no reason to bother with the thought next time you wake up in the medical bay."  He raised an eyebrow at her threat.  Mouth to her ear he smiled as he spoke.

"I had no idea you had such thoughts in your mind girl."  He found delight in the expression her face bore.  Eyes widened in indignation and mouth parting slightly.  She still managed to look good even if her face _had_ taken a beating.  She squirmed against his body, thigh brushing against him twice; it didn't take her a third time to figure out what was against her abdomen.  Looking to him he thought he could see a glimmer of fear, but it was too well hidden for him to be sure.  Her sent wasn't helping either; the smells of her machines clung too closely for him to determine anything.  

"Let go."  Her voice wobbled slightly and she cursed it mentally for giving her away.  Red once again creeped against her face and she tried to avoid body contact.  One of his fingers was brushing her wrist, giving her gooseflesh as he did so.  Forcing her breathing rate not to change she tried to gain control of the situation.  Gritting her teeth she added.  "Please."  Too her amazement he pulled back, not being able to help it she glanced down.  Face fully red she wished she hadn't.  

'Packing!'  The voice in her mind cried.  It wasn't her own but one of her roommates from before her adoption.  A sister, teacher, and mother all in one, but most of all though she was a friend.  

Lower lip between her teeth she tried to think of a way to get him to leave.  'Its obvious he wants me.'  She thought recalling the feel of him against her.  She forced her body not to tremor at the memory of him pressed to her.  'But _why_!'  She hated whining but couldn't help it.

He heard her thoughts.  Moving so that he blocked the door he watched her, she returned the gesture.  He willed his lust away, with much effort.  "Get dressed."  She looked as if she wished to disobey him that moment.  But at the same time longing for the show of less of her flesh.  She settled for a chilling glare before opening a vary of shelves and gathered what looked to be, disappointingly, a batch of covering clothes.  She left for her bathroom and he waited.  She seemed to hope and make him wait.  'Most likely in hopes of me leaving, not liking little one.' He thought after hearing the sound of water starting.  He had to admit; he didn't think her to be brave enough to count on him not joining her.  'Tempting thought that might be.'  

When she finished she was ready to face him.  Baggy cargo jeans, a blue fuzzy rope/belt, and a deep purple turtleneck she had only her jacket to get a hold of to complete the outfit.  'Remembered why the alarm was set, school tests today.  Sounds dull.'  She had to test into her classes to see where she qualified; she was not looking forward to it in the least.  After having dried and, for once, taken the time to do her hair properly she returned to her room, to meet Vegeta's glare.  "What, not spending the night?"  He questioned, she glared.

"Are you in need of something, or should I assume that you have nothing better to do than bother me about miniscule problems.  It's not my problem you can't find a woman willing to…relieve you of your stress."  She smiled as she finished and glance in the mirror to see his reaction behind her.  She continued to pretend to be looking for her makeup.  Thus missed his disappearance from the reflection until he had her pressed lightly to the dresser from behind.  'Me thinks I've gone a little too far.'  She thought closing her eyes when his hand found their way to her hips.  

Cruel place to end it huh?  Well I am VERY tired.  Work school and so on etc.  Oh well I'll deal.  What you think?  Reviews are good.  ANYway I would APPRECIATE it if you would go to my one shots. I've FINALLY found all of my vamp fic and now it is only time till I type it up.  If you have no clue as to what I am talking about go to my one shots fics and READ THEM!!!  I might add some later.  That's all.

REVIEW!!!!!

~BUM~


	9. Bye Bye Small Fry

Before she could get a word in she was pulled so that her backside was pinned to his front.  The growl in her ear was far from comforting.  "Comments such as those will most likely bring you to regret them."  He warned, or was it a threat?  She didn't know.  

"Let me go."  She retorted acidly, meeting his gaze through the mirror before them.  Instead one arm snaked around her, increasing his hold and leaving his other hand free to explore.  Her breath caught in her throat when his hand dipped down her leg.  Closer to the juncture of her legs then she ever wanted him to be.  Forget the fact she was in her jeans she was pretty sure a petty thing like clothes wouldn't stop him.  "Stop it."  She snapped.  Trying to move away from his hand, it didn't work.  But the course _did_ change.  It headed north.  'Oh shit.'  Raising to her toes when his fingers slipped beneath the hem, only for them to let it go as his hand continued to skim over the top of the fabric.  She gasped when his hand brushed her right breast.  She didn't know how to handle this, never had she actually _been_ in a position like this before.  Always having long since fended off whatever perverts that had been bothering her.  But Vegeta wasn't one she could kick in the balls and run full out, and she couldn't blow his kneecaps out either, he'd most likely dodge the bullets.  The palm continued to run over her body until it was circling her throat loosely.  She was doing her best to glare him down.  For it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

She had watched the rise of his hand, he knew he was frightening her beyond any other time, but she had to be taught that you did not mess with him and expect to go unpunished.  Although normally any other person would be killed on the spot for such a comment.  She was only being shown that she had best learn to hold her tongue with such words.  When he reached her throat he gave it a light squeeze.  "Behave girl, I would have no trouble finding a willing whore.  But it is not just anybody that I desire."  He grinned cruelly as she figured out he was insinuating her.  

"I-you-my-you can't."  She finally stuttered out looking to his reflection with wide eyes.  Bending his head so that his mouth was near her ear he felt her shiver.

"I would never take you unwilling Bulma, but that of course says nothing for the fact that you most likely could easily be seduced."  It was a challenge.  She knew it, he knew it.  But she had already let her tongue slip one too many times in the last twenty-fore hours and she was _not_ falling for it this time.  Her eyes hardened with her response.

"I guess we'll never know, after all, I couldn't care less about how much you want me.  I don't want you therefore you have to go find someone a little more eager for your attentions.  Either that or do without.  Now let go."  Her voice was soft but her words were hard.

"Bulma?"  Glancing to his side he caught site of a short bald man.  His ki rising in confusion and warning, he released the girl incase the fool decided to attack.

"Coming Krillin, you're late."  The girl grabbed a jacket and was soon beside the amazingly small cue ball.  She seemed not to object when he scooped her into his arms and left for the air at a quick speed.  But nothing stopped the sparks of jealousy as they coursed through his system.  She was _his_!  Who was he to take her away?  (Duhhh her friend?)

Bulma gave a laugh that could have been mocking had the prince heard it.  "Who was that Bulma?"  She heard her short friend question.  She looked to his face and her amusement left her, he was worried about her.

"You know all that stuff on the treaty with that other planet."  The monk nodded and she continued.  "Well he is the prince he has to stay here a while and he and I don't mesh very well.  I shot at his male ego and I guess I went too far."  Seeing his worried face she tried to sooth his emotions.  "I don't think he would ever hurt me but he is rather good at intimidation.  The act is not entirely lost upon me but doesn't work to the full affect.  Either way all I have to do is let him cool down and we'll be back to sniping at each other."  In truth she was planning on avoiding him for the next week or so and she knew if Krillin hadn't shown up when he had she might have been in a situation she couldn't control.  'Damn prince, I won't bow down to him, not unless my back was broken to do so.'  She thought angrily.  

He knew she wasn't letting on to all her emotions, for all he knew of his intelligent friend he knew she kept her thoughts to herself.  Unless of course she was angry with someone then they _knew_ she was enraged at them.  Picking up speed he laughed with her, she loved the flight and when the Red Ribbon Army or some other baddy wasn't chasing them the flight was fun.  Bulma was like the sister he had to protect.  He knew she was drop dead gorgeous but couldn't get himself to think of her as girlfriend material.  She was just too much of a friend to do that.  Dropping at the outskirts of the city they walked the rest of the way.  She paid for a few snacks from a vender and they headed for the school.  "You're going _here_?"  He questioned looking to the stuffy establishment.  

"Yup, looks like loads of fun.  I have about a bazillion tests to take for placement.  I should be dead from boredom in all of about five minutes."  She joked 

"I'll wait for the hearse."  He countered as the walked up the stone steps to the front doors.  

"I don't look too, well _me_ do I?"  She asked twirling for him.  Normally she was in clothes that screamed good-looking bad girl.  But at the moment she looked as if she were ready to take up a job as a librarian, albeit a beautiful one.  

"You look like a school nerd.  Shouldn't worry, you could go in there in your bathing suite and they would _still_ put you in the top classes 'cause of your scores."  She grinned at him and he could tell getting into the school really meant something to her.  She tried so hard to prove herself; this school was her way of proving herself to the world.  Though he had no idea what she wanted to confirm.  She was the daughter of the Briefs, her name was enough.  'Then again maybe that's it, she doesn't want to be known for her name but rather her actions.'  (Made him deep didn't I oh well)  Walking into the large school office he received a superior look from a woman behind a desk.  It wasn't exactly hard for her to look down her nose at him.  He didn't even reach the top of the desk.  Taking a seat he took the lotus position, Bulma would be busy for the next few hours and he intended to wait for her, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.  Giving one wink to his taller friend he closed his eyes.  Mind going blissfully blank he stayed in this position until he felt her familiar ki nearing his own.

As dean of the school he had to be careful about who he allowed into his school.  It was no hidden fact that the adopted daughter had been little better than street trash.  'I'm willing to bet she can hardly read.'  He thought watching through the glass as she took a seat.  She was dressed modestly at least, considering a pair of hookers had raised her he half expected her to resemble the trash she was.  (I don't like this guy what about you?)  He observed how she flew through the tests.  He had seen to it personally that they were brand new and that the answers were to be done by himself, so that in no way could she buy the answers from one of his less honorable student or staff.  Turning he went back to his work.  Glancing to a monitor that showed the front office he took in the site of the man that had entered with her.  He had gone into what looked like the most uncomfortable position and closed his eyes.  He looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place the face.  Hours later the girl had finished her work.  And, much to his annoyance did not seem in the least intimidated by him.  She had taken his hand firmly, not challengingly.  Smiled in a way the determined no flirtation and was presently standing quietly by the window while he graded her various tests.  A few were wrong but only in parts containing history and grammar.  Anything in science and math she had passed flawlessly.  She had even taken the mechanical auto shop test and passed it with flying colors.  The questionnaire for the various after class clubs held interesting answers.  The fashion club she had answered the questions correctly but the reasons for her knowing the answers left it questionable on her virtues.

"You seem to excel in all subjects."  He spoke; startling her out of whatever drug haze she had been in.

"I had little else to do when at home, Sesame Street and Lamb Chops.  When I got older I would disappear into the library for hours un-end.  Ask Estonia, she is still the current librarian and knows me personally.  She did after all introduce me to most of the books I find enthralling."  She spoke with all the heirs and grace of any child that had been raised by parents of her status.  

"Yes well our school expects certain requirements from our students.  Cheating, drugs, alcohol are all strictly prohibited."

"Then I find it good that I have yet to try any of those things.  I've seen the end products of all those variables alone and mixed, I never want to follow the footsteps of my once neighbors."  Her eyes had gone to a chilling ice and he wondered if she carried a weapon.  He was sure she was not as frail as she appeared.

"Yes well we should have your schedule ready by Monday, please arrive early so that we can assure that you are on time for your first day."  She nodded and made an elegant exit.  'She won't last a month here without causing trouble.'  He thought disgustedly, there was no doubt in his mind that she had cheated somehow on the tests.  'Well lets see how well she takes advanced classes full schedule.

'Bastard.'  She thought moving to her friend's side.  She knew better than to startle him when he was meditating, nearly have had her arm broken the first, and last, time she had done so.  It was a lesson she was sure not to need a repeat in teaching.  "Come on monk."  She called affectionately.  "I'm hungry and am offering to by dinner.  I'm safe since Goku isn't here so it'll be my treat."  He grinned knowing her too well.  That and they both knew personally the said party's eating habits.  'Poor Chi-Chi.'  They both thought simultaneously.  Over dinner she told the bald man of her tests, and of the dean, his holier than thou attitude and so on.  When she walked into her home she had forgotten the huff she had left Vegeta in.  That was of course until the moment she felt two unmovable arms circle her from behind.  Looking through the darkness she met with two, cold, black, eyes.  'Shit.'

What ya think?  I like it.  Wonder who could be holding her?  Hmmmmmmmmm.   : Grins wickedly at crowd, ducking various pointy objects projected at her.:  I knew you would like it.  Neway REVIEW  I READ them  AND my one shots are solely neglected I wanna no what people think, they are really just my thoughts on stories I have stuck in my chaotic head and have to get out.  I though people might like to read them, I'm wrong.

Review

~BUM~


	10. Family Reunion...On A Bad Note

Eyes adjusting to the dark her jaw dropped.  "Cho?"

"Shit went down, Jesse."  The voice cracked at that, hitting the lights Bulma followed the metallic scent of blood that only _now_ her senses registered.  It lead her to the kitchen where she found her sisterly figure bleeding on the kitchen table, with Neko ruining washcloth after washcloth in efforts to clean the wounds.  Whatever had been on the table had been pushed unceremoniously to the tile floor.  

"Move over Nek."  She ordered lifting the unconscious girl that was no more than six years her senior.  Kicking the door open to the mini hospital that was located for a certain Sayain she let the filthy blanket covering her friend drop.  Sucking air in through her teeth she let out a hiss, violent temper rising she was forced to harness it and push it down.  She could hunt down whoever did this later; the bastard(s) would pay, _dearly_.  For now she was the only one with the medical knowledge, that could be trusted, to treat the teacher of all she had learned outside of television when she was younger.  'Where's Vegeta?'  She thought, soon forgetting the missing male as she made to begin cleaning the first of many wounds.   Occasionally she would let the woman assist her in her work, but two mother hens became more than she could handle and they soon found themselves pushed out the door.  Returning to her work, adjusting the light, she resumed picking out broken glass, and gravel, from the flesh of Jesse's arm.

Cho-Cho paced the hall with Neko, her namesake flying in her belly.  (Butterflies)  Breaking the law was not the beginning of what she had done this night.  Besides her choice of profession, Bulma was strictly prohibited from seeing them until she was twenty-one.  She would be eighteen in almost a year.  Second, they had broken into a home, which was illegal for some reason.  'Who else could we have gone to?  Either the hospital and waited for an unknown amount of hours or fucked the job up ourselves.  We _had_ to go to Bulma.'  Neko had gone to the kitchen and Cho-Cho entered to finding the woman fumbling with a tea kettle, evidently Bulma had not dropped the habit of drinking tea they had hooked her on, compared to what she _could_ have been on though nobody ever seemed to mind.  Glancing around the kitchen she spotted the mess they had created while waiting for the youngest of their 'family'.  With nothing else to do she set to work at cleaning it up.

Neko was testing the saying, 'A watched pot never boils.'  So far, it was true.  'Come on damn you I need tea!'  Pacing back and forth three feet either way she kept glancing to the cool water and cursing it for taking so long.  She heard the sound of Cho cleaning the mess they had made when placing her daughter on the table.  Both had been wiping up the blood when in came an artisan's walking depiction of a Greek god.  Moving behind him she meant to tap him on the shoulder, only to find herself pinned to the wall arms length from him held by her throat.  

"Drop her."  Cho-Cho ordered aiming a gun to the side of his face.  He hazel-green eyes widened when Cho's hands were being held up and together, gun having fallen to the ground.  'She hadn't even had time to fire a shot!'

Taking in the intruders he could smell the dozens of men they had been with recently.  'Whores.'  His mind spat, disgustedly.  But what were they doing _here_?  Blood plastered the pair of them in various parts of their outfits.  But he could smell that it was not of Bulma's.  HE was ready to demand an excuse for their intrusion when Bulma walked in.  Bearing more blood than either of the females but looking perfectly calm.

"Drop them Vegeta."  She demanded, lacking the usual acid bite her voice held.  Releasing them all the same he was forgotten once the girl entered the room.

"How is she?"  The first one asked earnestly, moving away from him as she spoke.  Bulma gestured to the table and both women took a seat, while she flipped a chair around and saddled it.  All along neglecting to acknowledge the blood she sported in various amounts from the waist to her elbows.

"Physically?  She'll live.  I've pumped so much relaxant into her she'll be out for a few days at least and a week at most.  Mentally?  I can only guess."  Standing in the shadows he watched the hurricane of emotion pass through her ocean gaze.  "For all the blood I'm happy to inform you that you saved her in time, bringing her to me was the right thing and I'll deal with the consequences that it will create.  Her voice was choked with emotion before a chilling ice covered filled her from within.  He could read nothing in her gaze, other than silent rage.

"So she'll live?"  The second female questioned tentatively.

"Only if she want to Cho.  Its truly up to her.  Will to live is usually the biggest deciding factor in cases like this, in _any_ recovery."   It was with this he figured that the blood had come from a fourth party.

"Girl."  He called bringing their attention to him.

"No Vegeta."  She cut him off.  "Tomorrow."  She added curtly.  "For now I'm taking a shower and crashing.  You two come on.  I'll give ya a room.  We'll worry 'bout the clothes lata."  

 Her old street accent came back to her with ease that could have made her smile in any lighter moment.  It was her exhaustion that allowed it to leak through in the first place.  At one point she had cursed nearly every other word that came from her mouth.  She had cleaned up her speech since the Briefs had taken her in.  But it was still a part of her, always there, to be a part of her past and who she was.  What made her, _her_.  Leading the way she couldn't have cared less if Vegeta was following, she discovered he was when his door opened and shut.  Signaling his entrance in his room, unfortunately the one situated besides hers.  Pointing to the room across the hall from her own she let the women who had raised her enter it first.  "You two can stay here.  Rest up."  Without another word she crossed to her room.

Stripping down she dropped her blood soaked clothes to the floor.  She'd deal with them later, when she woke.  She seriously contemplated going to bed as she was but the feel of dried blood would prove too much of an annoyance.  Stepping into her shower she let the icy water run over her body.  She never felt comfortable taking heated baths and showers.  Just as well considering there had never been hot water for the most part of her youth.  Scrubbing the red from her skin she washed and rinsed several times.  Not satisfied until the water ran clear.  Stepping out and wrapping a towel around her she glared to her door.  Vegeta had just demanded her presence, and knowing him if she didn't answer now he would barge in and see her in her towel anyway.

What ya think?  I think Vegeta needs to be taught a lesson, what you say?  I bet you all that it would be Vegeta holding her huh?  GOT YOU!!!!  HA HA!!!!!  ANYway REVIEW.

~BUM~


	11. You're Surprised About This??

Closing the door behind him Vegeta tried to sort what had just happened out in his mind.  The girl evidently knew two women who could make some of the ones on Frieze's ship jealous.  A girl he had as of yet to see had been harmed, being the reason _why_ they had come.  Noises from the room across the hall distracted him from his thoughts and he growled lowly in his throat.  How was he supposed to rest if they were making all that racket?  Storming into the hall he was prepared to bang the door and demand their silence when a particularly loud moan reached his ears.  He knew both women were in there.  But then why?  Blushing he figured it could be they were pleasing each other.  But were they really that desperate?  

Turning he began to pound on the girl's door.  "Girl get out here now!"  He ordered not caring that he was probably causing her to leave her bed.  He froze when the door swung open to reveal one glaring Bulma, Hair wet, and dressed in nothing but a towel.  

"What?"  She hissed.  

Glaring at him she awaited an answer, only for it to be giving in a particularly loud moan from what sounded like Neko.  "Silence them."  He demanded.  She felt her temper rise.

"No."  She growled out, sounding calm.

"Go in there and make them be quiet."  He ordered pointing to the door.

"I have gone into caves, full of spiders so poisonous that their _webs_ were dangerous.  I have snuck into military compounds and had a hay day with their computer systems.  I've done a lot of _other_ things that do not bear mentioning.  But I will not, I repeat, **_will not_** go into their room when they are…are…_busy_!"  Just then the door opened and Bulma was given the view many men had seen.  Cho-Cho, sky-clad.

"What's all the noise about?"  She questioned not at all perturbed at the fact she was standing naked before them.  It was the girl that answered.

"You're too loud and he can't handle it."  She said jerking her thumb in his direction.  The woman gave a laugh before looking at them again.

"You want to join?"  He felt disgust fill him before the girl once again answered.

"No, forget for _one_ minute that I prefer men over women, it would be like kissing a mother or something."

"Well."  Cho-Cho called voice rising at the end of her word.  "Kissing isn't exactly what we do a lot of."

"Too much information!"  He saw Bulma raise both hands to her ears and looked to be fighting a bad mental image, most likely she was.  The sound of the door shutting told him that the other woman had returned to her…mate.  Bulma looked to the door then him.  "There it'll be quiet, happy?"  She didn't even wait for a reply, merely retreated to her room and slammed it shut.

Took Forever I know but better late than never.  What do you think?  Next chapter Jesse shall awaken, maybe even  first day of school.

~BUM~


	12. And In The Corner Ring

Something pulled at the edge of her conciseness.  Something she wouldn't like and didn't want to deal with.  But her being herself she faced her problems, not hid from them.  With waking came many things, the events of the night before, her aching head, and most of all the fact that her nose had begun to bleed once more.  Moving to her bathroom she washed her face and inspected her swollen features.  The other day she had used makeup to hide the damage and ice packs to calm, the swelling.  The stress from the night before had ruined all her progress.  'Best I deal with this now.'  She thought, no amount of vainness in her thought.  'I'll need my looks to get what I need.'  She had every intention of getting back at whoever had hurt her sister.  And she knew her looks made men more liable to forget there was a brain to go with them.  Men after all, were lustful morons at the best of times, sex addicts at worse.  Pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt she left her room.  She entered the kitchen to find a mini feast at the table.  Shacking her head she recalled that Cho-Cho cooked like crazy when stressed, it was a good thing she actually could make meals that were eatable.  Otherwise Bulma would have starved long ago.

Neko looked to the girl she had partially raised.  She knew when a plan was hatching behind that delicate nose, and this one was nothing short of bloody revenge.  And no matter how much pain the bastards would go through she knew they deserved it, Bulma wouldn't kill them.  It was too easy a way out.  "What are you planning my blue demon?"  She demanded, placing a hearty breakfast before the skinny girl.  "And why can't you put some meat on those bones of yours."

"Fast metabolism.  And I was thinking paper cuts, lemon juice, and balls nailed to gasoline soaked tree.  Only where would I find a match?"  She smiled evilly at the joke and Neko knew the girl wasn't serious, the plan wasn't painful enough.  Or humiliating enough.  Cho-Cho was still in bed and she planned on distracting her lover, and incidentally herself, by bringing the woman breakfast in bed.  With maybe a desert.  Bulma was far too used to the couplings and it shown when the man had brought it to her attention and she hadn't dared enter their room.  

He heard the girl snicker as he rushed into the kitchen.  The women from the night before were at it again and he was finally far enough away to not hear their bed sport.  "Doesn't that bother you woman?"

"Why should it, they don't flirt with me in any real way other than to tease.  If they choose female company over men when in a real relationship who am I to dictate that it is evil or some other such nonsense?"

"Most women I've met find the act revolting."

"Considering those women and the one I treated last night are the reason I live and breathe I think I can look over Neko and Cho-Cho's sexual preference."

"What happened last night girl?"  He demanded, she glared at him but in her eyes he could see that she would answer him.  

"Their daughter, in the sense that one got pregnant and they both raise her now.  Was attacked, she was an older sister to and taught me how to read and do simple math.  She also showed me the wonderful world of technology.  I've surpassed her but not by much in some areas.  Wither way Jess was attacked and they brought her to me.  Keep away from Jess, she was attacked by a man and while he didn't get to do what he wanted to he came close enough for me to…" She cut herself off and he knew that the sentence would not be finished.  "Let them do as they please.  Help yourself to the food by the way.  Neko uses cooking as a form of distraction."  A particularly _loud_ scream came from the upstairs and he rose a brow.  "And that is another."  He watched his little ningen leave and decided that the food was better than anything the scientist could make.  In the end it turned out to be quite filling and delicious.

Late Saturday Night

Bulma stepped quietly into her living room.  Knowing that only Vegeta was likely to be awake, she hoped not, she felt her exhaustion pull her down.  Since the day after her family had returned to her she had been hunting down the men who had hurt her big sister.  Though there was no blood between them they were as close as they could without becoming lovers.  

The Briefs hadn't taken much offence to the reason her childhood raisers had appeared.  In fact her father was now finding them jobs that would suit them, Jess was ready for a computer team with full benefits, that was _when_ she woke up and _if_ she wanted it.  Pulling her boots on tight she knew this was not her night for the leader.  She had gotten the two punks that had helped but as of yet had not found out the leaders name.  Stepping out the front door she made sure she was quite a distance away before pulling out her air bike.  Taking off she knew where she wanted to go.  And it just so happened to be her old way of making money, a lot of people talked at cage fights.  And never thought twice that the fighter may be listening to them.  

He followed her as she moved to a part of the city that smelled foully.  Landing softly he followed her into a bar of some sort, the guard at the entrance didn't even bother to object to his entrance.  Smart man.  Looking around he found himself amid a mass of filthy bodies and loud voices.  Something long since familiar to him.  Seeing the tiny girl he had tracked he strained his ears to filter out her conversation with the bartender.

"I still have my tab, use it to get me in."

"It's the championship squirt.  But considering you were one of my best moneymakers I'll squeeze ya into the roster."

"Good, my pack still here."  An old duffle bag was thrown to Bulma and she began digging through it.  Pulling out some armbands and gloves.  "Keep the rest it doesn't fit anymore.  Pawn it off for all I care.  By the way, I'm thirsty."  In no more than five seconds a drink was set before her.  And Vegeta was not going to even bother in hopes that it was something other than alcohol.  She swallowed the liquid in one go and was soon heading towards a fighting square with the top of a cage above it.

She caught sight of Vegeta and groaned.  'Great, all that I don't need.  A tag along.'  Doing her best o ignore him she climbed the ropes.  Sending out a piercing whistle she gained some attention.  "Any of you  boys remember little 'ol me?"  She asked in a deceivingly sweet voice.  "Cause I'm here to wipe the floor with you once again."  Cheering broke out from those that had survived long enough to know her, bets started being laid down in favor by those who had seen her fight.  Fools that wouldn't listen to their friends began betting against her.  'Oh well, their loss, literally.'  When fights started coming she was ready.  Drinking in between rounds she kept her ears pealed for information on Jess's attack.  Stepping back into the cage she ducked the swing aimed at her and let her right arm feint while her left leg kicked.  "That _has_ to smart."  She mocked.  "Getting your ass whooped by a little girl.  That _is_ what you just called me not five minutes ago.  I believe the quote was 'just out of her training bra' fool."  She hissed, twirling she sent her leg flying and knocked him to the ground.  Some were smart enough to not get up after the first time she floored them, the first time was a warning.  The second she made damn well _sure_ they couldn't get up.  All the while she listened to words being spoken in the corner of her cage.  What was being said was _just_ what she wanted to hear.  From the corner of her eye she saw the man she wanted to slice and dice give an address to one she now mentally named seduction victim number 534.  'Why do I keep tally, its not exactly something I'm proud of.'  When her opponent _didn't_ get up she grabbed another beer, and made a beeline for the blond with the address she _needed_.  "Hey."  She started coolly.  The blond in need of a bath jumped but did not look upset over her attention.  After all she was a little battered but still had a body.  "Wanna dance?"  He nodded dumbly.  Keeping him distracted by pressing against him he never noticed her fingers pull his wallet out and finger the white piece of paper with the location she needed.  Letting the leather creation drift back to his pocket she fingered the paper.  When her name was called for the last fight she slipped the paper between her breasts.

"What ya doing chick?"  Her last fighter demanded.

"Adjusting my tits.  What's it look like?  You wouldn't want me to spill out now would you.  What kind of distraction would that cause for you?"  He growled and threw a punch.  When he went down under her boot she grinned malevolently.  Screaming out she recalled why she loved this sport.  Respect.

He had not interfered with her actions that night.  Some women had tried to gain his attention, he ignored them.  He had nearly shot the filthy weakling that she danced with but then he had caught her slide of hand and the thievery of his money holder.  She extracted a piece of paper and hid it then went off for another fight.  After proving that she was the best in the tournament, most of her opponents sloppy at best.  She went to the bartender.,  Who handed her many green bills, then a bag filled with more.  Something about clearing her tab she called it.  Whatever she did here she had made herself a name and money before he had followed her.  As she walked for the door he pushed his way to her side.  Wrapping one hand around her arm he brought himself to her attention.  "Finally making yourself known Vegeta.  Why did you follow me?"  He was slightly surprised that she had known he was there.

"What are you doing her girl?"  He hissed, letting her make her exit of the building, but not leaving her side.  

"None of your damn business Vegetable-head.  Why don't you dro-?"  Her last word turned into a squeal as he gathered her into his arms and took off towards their home.  When they landed and he let her down she glared at him.  She didn't bother with the front door, merely climbed up the wall and entered her room through her window.  Glaring he decided it would be wise to keep a close eye on her the next night.  She was up to something and he wanted to know what.  After all, she was his, and he wanted to know what his pet was up to.  She was to conniving to leave unattended for very long.  

Well?  I can promise blood in the next chapter.  When I get around to writing it that is.  6 months I am SORRRY.  The time just FLIES when ur busy an stuff.  Well people should be happy.  Show me how happy you are by REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~BUM~


	13. While I Grew Up

I'm not worthy I'm sorry FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!!!

                Ok there you had it an apology.  Be grateful J 

School, always a cramper in things.  Bulma was in the plaid skirt.  The white shirt and the gray sweater.  She didn't like it one bit, for kami's sake her skirt _reached_ _her_ _knees_.  What was with that?  Dialing the combination to her locker she stuffed a few spare notebooks in and other supplies into it.  She didn't expect to be interested in what they had to teach her anyway.  Glancing at her little paper schedule, all honor classes she was pleased to note, she headed in the direction of her first class.  Current world affairs.  'Wonder if the martial arts tournament is included in that class, that would be a fun report.  I can just see my title now.  _How an idiot became the strongest man_...' She smiled secretly knowing she didn't mean anything at the insult.  

Stepping into the room she was pleased to note that the class had not yet begun.  Moving to the front desk she waited silently for the teacher to look up from his work and acknowledge her.  "Miss Briefs."  He clipped, not looking up and not asking.  

"Yes Sir that would be me."

"Stand at the front of the class, you will introduce yourself then I'll find you a place to sit."  Nodding she stood where directed and acted nonchalant at the sudden attention she was being brought to.  When the bell rang she was meeting the curious stares of many students, a few condescending an others lustful.  'Ah to be among the hormones again.  Somebody shoot me.'  

"Introduce yourself and tell us your life story."  She looked disbelieving at her teacher.  He then smiled kindly at her.  "We're going to practice an interview on you, I'll give you credit for being our victim."  She smiled in understanding and shook her head.  

"Alright here I go.   My name is Bulma I was adopted by the Briefs at age fifteen, I'm seventeen now.  I was born in the back of an apartment in the Rift distract."  She waited for the gasps to finish after having mentioned her birth in the most deadly section of the city.  "My biological father was a pimp and my mother one of his girls.  I was taken from where I lived when I was four by a pair of prostitutes who raised me alongside their daughter.  They and she taught me how to read and count and my sister and I would often spend our days and just as often nights in the library.  Social services eventually found me and then there were my new parents the Briefs.  The rest as they say is history.  To make a long story short I went off adventuring and made some great friends, one was just married not long ago and is due any week now."  She grinned at the shocked faces, and the appalled ones.  

"Were you a prostitute?"  One blond, the stereotypical blond cheerleader by appearance, asked.  

"No I was not."  Bulma replied steadily.  

"Really?"  She didn't sound as if she believed her.  

"Just because of who I was raised by and around does not mean I will follow in their footsteps.  I love those two women very much, they taught me what it was like to be cared for with no expectations.  I owe them my life and so much more.  How they made their living is not something I hold against them."  One boy raised his hand and she nodded.

"What was it like growing up in such a rough area."

"You glaze the area by such a meek term.  I grew up around murderers, rapist, kidnappers, and pedophiles.  I learned the dirtiest forms of fighting and I learned them quick.  In an average month I would see five cold bodies, three shootings, and maybe a kidnapping.  That depended on how the gang wars were going, I hid at home or hopped buses to the library.  Either way I stayed out of sight as much as possible and made sure to blend in when I did leave the flat."

"You ever killed someone."  Many gasped at the question and a few made smart remarks.  Bulma gave a wry smile.  

"Nearly a time or two, they well deserved what I gave to them.  Did I ever go looking for a fight?  Only when antagonized or when I went to the bars to fight for cash.  I said I wasn't a hooker, I didn't say I didn't earn money to help out."

"What was it like living with two prostitutes and their kid."

"I was in charge of the budget by age eight, my older sister was able to get anything we needed but I rationed out the money and made sure the bills were paid, or _which_ bills were paid when things got bad."

"What did your sister do?"  Bulma grinned.

"She was a hacker?  She works for a company to test the defenses against such crimes now."  'Or at least she _will_ when she wakes up.'  She thought, not quite being able to shake the mental image of her friend in a drugged sleep from her mind.  

"You ever shot a gun?"  This came from a shy looking brunette, she wore large glasses and for some reason Bulma warmed to her.

"I practically teethed on a revolver.  I'm a crack shot and sent many would be intruders running, minus a finger or so.  Pickpockets were quick to tell their protégés to stay away from me…and my family."

"What of your father Bulma, your birth one."  This came from her teacher, who like the class was giving his full attention to her.  

"In jail for assault, he tried to kill me."  Bulma shrugged at the gasps, she could just _tell_ that the rumors were going to be about her for a _very_ long time.  

"I think that's enough Bulma."  Mr. Regfield muttered.  Take a seat next to Cally.  Cally would you raise your hand?"  The brown haired girl with glasses raised a tentative hand.  Bulma smiled beautifully and took her seat.  Some scooted away from her while others came closer.  All in all not a bad way to start her day.  Only would the rest of her day be like this?

Took me long enough I know.  I dedicate this to the lovely writer of the email I received the other day.  You know who you are.  Umm what else.  Oh ya. I know I promised bloodshed but you'll just have to wait.  What do you all think of a certain prince coming to the school???

Mmmmhhhh?

~BUM~


	14. Mess With OneMess With Them All

The rest of the day was filled with similar scenes.  Instantly following her first class she heard the whispers fill the halls.  Rumors had never been something she had to deal with.  Sure there had been the talk on the streets and in the bars about her, but that had all been fact.  They said she was dangerous, that was true, and that she was best left alone, it was a warning that a surprising large amount heeded.  

When gang members warned others about a girl, it was best to take the murderer's advice and avoid the girl he avoids.  

But as she was busy trying to find her way to her next class with no one willing to talk to her, only about her.  So flagging down a teacher she got her directions.  Her second class was English Literature.  She played question answer time again and felt a twinge of respect when the woman told her to get her ass in a chair.  She gave Bulma the speech of how she didn't care _who_ she was and that if she didn't do her work she would be out of the class.  Bulma had smiled.  

She had been given a book, the class was halfway through it and the first and only test for it would be in three weeks.  Considering she had never read the book she knew that this class was one she would have to actually work in.  She had simply read the summary and got to work.  

She didn't see the slight gleam of approval in the hard teachers eyes as she began catching up.  

Jess looked around the quiet room in silence.  She didn't know where she was but it certainly wasn't anywhere those thugs could have taken her.  Slowly she began to remove the heart monitors and IV needles.  From what she could see the place was clean.  And she was naked.  Taking the sheet with her she weakly tested out her legs.  They were weak but still useable.  'Alright where the hell am I?'  This was starting to be an easy exit; there was only one door.  

A few stumbles, a wall for support and the door was open.  And what a lovely hall it was too, a clean one, a white one, and a gray carpet.  If either of her mothers had a say in the decorating of this hall it would no longer be recognizable.  With two options she took to the right.  The staircase on the left leading up was her deciding factor.  

The hall opened up into a kitchen.  She was halfway to the table, which was only a small distance from the fridge when the door opened.  Book in front of her face a girl walked in.  It was only when two blue eyes glanced up that they saw each other.  

"Bu-."

"Jess!"  The book hit the floor and Jess soon found herself in her little sister's arms.  "My Kami I thought you would _never_ wake up."  In a very short time Jess was given what didn't need cooking from the fridge and Bulma explained to her why she was in her adopted home.  

"Nek, and Cho are at work.  And yes I mean work.  Daddy gave them jobs and you have one open in hacking prevention if you're interested."  Jess smiled carefully but went rigid when a man walked in.  She didn't know him but the amount of muscle he was sporting and the scars over his shirtless form made her recall why she was in as bad as shape as she was.  

She knew a man had entered the moment Jess had gone stiff.  Turning she took in the half dressed Vegeta.  Without words she tried to project the fact that her friend was terrified of him and for him to scram.  He looked from her to Jess and then back to her.  "The machine is broken again."  His tone was, compared to normal, gentle.  In truth it was a tone she had never heard coming from his throat.  She frowned.

"That's nice, this is my problem how?"  She mentally hit herself, he would leave so much sooner if she would only agree to his not so subtle demand.  She had in turn bypassed the hint and ignored the warnings and insulted him anyway.  

"You will fix it girl."  

'Ooooh the dark voice.  Ya I'm gonna listen to him, _not_.'  Rolling her eyes she turned to try and clam her mentally scarred friend.  She watched her brown eyes widen before two arms landed on either side of her and a warm breath by her ear.  Her expression was blank mixed with annoyed.  Turning in his arms she came face to face with his angled features.  "Go."  She stated slowly, insulting him with her tone.  "Away."  He didn't move, turning back to Jess she rolled her eyes.  "Really I've been trying to train him but no success."  She didn't get the norm reply and felt her heart sink.  "How's that shock collar idea?"  Jess bubbled a light laugh but didn't take her eyes off Vegeta.

"Its not."  

"Want anything more to eat?"

"I'm full."  Vegeta had yet to move but she was steadily becoming more and more aware of his breath on her neck.  

"Want me to call them."

"You said they'll be here soon, I'll wait."  Jess was still fixated on Vegeta and it was not in admiration.  "You want to…" She sighed drawing a blank.  "You want to see my-."  She cut herself off and hit over her shoulder.  She got his shoulder but grinned broadly at her achievement.  Jess cracked a smile.  "Want to see my lab?"  Interest sparked in her sister's brown eyes and Bulma grinned even wider.  "Come on."  She used her best wheedling tone and knew she had her.  "I've got my stuff in there.  Some computers_.  I challenge you._"  She drawled out each word and at her challenge Jess stumbled to her feet.

"Challenge me will you.  _Ha_, I taught you, you forget."

"And I beat you the last time we hacked, your point would be?"  She stood as she spoke and realized her mistake when one masculine arm encircled her waist.  

"You forget little one, you have yet to fix the machine."  The combined sensation of his voice in her ear and his chest rumbling against her back did odd things to her insides, but her anger that he had brought fear back to Jess made her ignore it with ease.

"And it will stay that way, deal with the fact that my life does not revolve around you.  Never has never will and-."  She was cut off when a spinning disk also known as a plate hit the side of Vegeta's head.  Gaping Bulma turned to Jess.  She knew whom it had come from and the proof was the rest of the plates in her hand.

"Let her go."  She was pale with fear but the anger in her eyes declared which emotion was in charge.  Bulma wasn't the only one in the family that was protective.  But the thought of what she had just done and to whom was not sitting well with her.  

"Jess really I'm fine I can handle the Nean…der…thal."  She stalled at the look coming from her friend.  Jess who was normally laid back was rather frightening when angered.  But then again so was Vegeta.  

"Best not try that again onna."

"Hey!  How come she's woman while I'm girl?  She isn't _that_ much older than me."  He chuckled lightly and once again she felt her insides stir.  She didn't know what the sensation meant but she was reasonably sure she didn't like it.  Anything that disturbed her concentration was an annoyance and therefore bad.  

"You are a girl because you are not yet a woman."  She took only a second to figure his twisted logic.  And in short forgot him.

"Who'd _you_ screw?"  Jess went red at the question and Bulma leaned forward only to be reminded of the arm around her middle.  

"No one you know."

"Oooh you are _so_ going to give me the juice.  Vegeta let go I have an interrogation to begin."

"The machine girl."

"Ya ya later."  She stumbled forward slightly upon release and proceeded to drag Jess into her lab.  She had some serious gossiping to do before the adults made it back.  

Well this took me long enough.  Surprised aren't ya?  Look I awoke sleeping beauty, and pointed out Bulma is attracted to Vegeta.  What ya'll think?

~BUM~


	15. Kiss and Tell

It was Sunday afternoon; her family was out of town on business.  Both of them.  That left her with Prince pain in the ass for company and that really wasn't a bonus.  Taking full advantage of his absence she painted her lips scarlet.  All weekend she had gone out in red, hair died black to keep her identity hidden.  It would be washed out before returning to school the next day.  

Glancing into the mirror she took in the emerald eyes and continued to trace black around her eyes.  Shortly followed by the crimson paint to her lips.  'I'm my own urban legend.'  She smiled wryly at herself.  

Many a man, and oh how surprisingly recently as well, had been found beaten, bloody, and even castrated.  All last seen with a woman in red and each marked with a red lip mark on their cheek.  Her calling card, it was a vengeance thing really.  Jess would get it when she came back from the convention, and in the time it took her to put two and two together.  'I shall be hiding.'  

Slipping out of the house she made certain that the resident alien was in no way following her.  A few dark alleys and the slight lowering of her dress top and she was in the dance club.  The place by reputation was a hangout for all she never wanted to associate with, but did anyway.  It didn't take her long to spot the asshole that had led her sister's assault.  The dork was dressed in canary yellow, red pants and held enough tacky jewelry to match the weight of some pets.  

The women around him looked like what they were, whores.

_She_ looked young, hot, fine, the list went on and she played it for all she was worth.  Shamelessly she pressed her body to his.  Drank the beer, cooed over him and laughed at his vulgar jokes.  She acted tipsy, she was far from it.  But in short she was all over the loser, and he was drinking up her attentions with no caution.  

They were in an alley by themselves when she pulled the switch, one moment he was slobbering a kiss while pinning her to the brick wall, the next she had his balls in a firm hold.  Eyes went wide when she held he favorite little knife to his throat.  

"You don't pay much attention to urban myths do ya lovey?"  Her tone was malicious and she grinned at the sweat that broke out over his skin.  "I happen to be one of those dainty lil' myths, perhaps you've heard of me.  The Crimson Kiss?"  If at all possible he was whiter than before.  "Thought so."  No one heard him scream that night.  Or if they did, no one cared to come and look.  There was a reason why she committed her vengeances in places like this, it was common rule to mind your own business.  

When found he was still alive, minus his balls, which had been hooked on two bits of wire.  They actually made lovely earrings on him.  The cops wouldn't do anything, and no gang would track her down.  She had done this many times before and she doubted it would be the last.  

Physically and emotionally drained she climbed onto her bike and shot off into the dark.  If anyone had thought of chasing her one glance at her bike and said thought was tossed out the window as a fantasy, no one could catch her when she was straddling her bike.  

No one from Chikyuu anyway.  Finally making it home she noted the rising sun, she hadn't expected to get sleep anyway.  There was, however, enough time for a much needed shower though.  

She reeked.  Alcohol, male sex, and other odors she could not name surrounded her.  She didn't glance to his corner as she walked passed the table.  It was as she passed him that he noted the blood, some of it smearing her skin; she lifted the bottle he had seen on the table and held it to her lips.  He watched her throat move as she swallowed the clear liquid.  The thought of nipping at the exposed flesh flashed through his mind but he merely had to focus on a red smudge to restrain his desire.  

Mechanically she kicked off the shoes that added inches to her height.  The skimpy dress was in the beginnings of being stripped away when she spotted him.  It was then he noted the face paint and newly colored eyes and hair.  "Don't even ask."  It was her voice all right, not that he had doubted her buried scent.  "Cause I ain't telling."  And then clearly to herself and a giggle attached to the end she whispered.  "Shower, then the masses."  It was in that moment that he recalled she had a 'school' thing to do.  

He wouldn't admit it but he disliked her leaving for school due to it taking her away for part of the day and then the time she worked on 'homework' when she was around.  He simply told himself that he missed looking at her body.  It was nearing the time she left when she stepped down the stairs.  In a bag he could see the top most of what she _had_ been wearing, all of it red and smelling of blood and sex.  She was looking at if as if not knowing what to do with it then glanced to him.  

"Where were you?"

"None of your business, now go away I have to figure out how to get rid of this without leaving evidence.  Not that I will be called upon but…better safe than sorr-."  She was cut off when he blasted the bag with his ki, not even dust to prove its remains.  She rolled her eyes neither startled nor impressed.  "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have _class_."  Her tone told ill wish of being there but still she moved for the door.  He stopped her.

"Where, were you girl?"  He pulled her close to ensure that she wouldn't slip by, she didn't fight him.

"I went back to the slums for a night of decadence."  She grinned coldly and her once again blue eyes openly mocked him.  She wasn't in the least afraid of him.

"What were you doing?"  His grip tightened and she stiffened in his embrace, still she displayed no fear or unease.  He knew this was due to her being too used to his aggressions towards her.  

"Oh the usual, sex, drugs, rock 'n roll.  A bit of male castration, all in all a normal night on the town."  She wasn't lying about the last bit, her threat from long ago surfaced in her mind.  But no, she wouldn't do that to him.  "I'm going to be late for school, my first period teacher may not hate me but I enjoy having a spotless record, for once."

"Miss it."

"You know part of the deal of the Briefs keeping me, is that I attend school.  I've dodged the last two years, not gonna happen this time.  Besides."  Sarcasm entered her voice.  "I simply _love_ having nearly the entire student and staff body afraid of me.  So let me go."  

Instead of obeying her simple and understandable request, he pulled her closer.  A very interesting position if you were willing, she wasn't.  "And what will be done if I do not wish to."

"Do not make me play dirty _Prince_, I came from the rough side of town.  I just came back from my old shooting grounds; I am not one to be taken lightly.  Let go of me or I'll make you're life a living hell."  This would have come out more as she would have like if he hadn't pinned her to the wall with his body.  

"Somehow, this does not frighten me."  She lifted her chin when he nuzzled her throat, not to give him better access but rather to keep his face away from hers.  Glancing at the clock she knew that if she ignored the speed laws she could still be on time.  

"I need to get to class Vegeta, torment the gravity chamber until I get back."

"It's broken."  Anger surged through her at this little bit of info.  She had fixed the damn thing the day before!  

"I'll fix it when I get back, promise.  Even before my homework, but you'll have to let me go first."  She would not plead, she wouldn't, but she was soooooooo tired.  School and now a repair session to tango with.  It was technically just beginning and she knew that it would be a long day.  'No rest for the wicked.  But if that's true how the hell does he sleep?'  

"You won't get away with not answering me girl."

"I won't get away with missing class either Sayain, move it or I'll lose it."  As soon as it was out of her mouth the double meaning hit her.  Looking to him cautiously she wondered if he would get it as well.  

"An offer?"  He was male; of course he would pick something like that up.  

"Only in my nightmares.  Me, class, now, I have a speech second period and a test third, please let me go."

"I'm coming."  For a moment she forgot about school, he was kidding right?  "I'll even take you there myself."

"You're too kind.  I'll be late in."  She glanced to the clock.  "Two minutes.  Get me there on time and I will only give token protest."  Before she could blink he was cradling her in his arms and moving out side.  The late bell was ringing when they entered the school.  A bit of cursing at her locker and she was running down the halls.

"Late Miss Briefs?"  Groaning she turned to take in the principal, the man had it in for her. "We have discussed this, this school has certain policies and standards for our students."

"I have a _real_ good excus-reason sir.  You see-."

"And you are not exempt from them."  She was going to have detention, she just knew it.  

"Blame him then, I'm going to class."  Jerking her thumb behind her to signify the local royalty she turned and opened the door to her class.  

She was given the perk of seeing the principal's face as he saw Vegeta before she entered the room.  Maybe the day wouldn't be a complete loss after all.  


	16. School Haze

Oh how he had cringed when the bell finally rang.  She had grinned behind her book trying to pretend the entire class wasn't switching between staring at her and then him.  Quickly she had introduced him as her guest and told them that he would be dogging her for the rest of the day, she hadn't said it so bluntly though, and in turn had earned an interesting look from the alien.  He hadn't ever seen her be nice and polite now that she thought about it.  

When they were told of their new class assignment it became all she could do not to cry, they would have to do a report on a royal house.  'He's gonna give me Vegeta, please no, I'd avoid him like the plague if I could get away with it.'  When she received her person it was all she could do not to break out laughing and cry in relief.  The heir of Fry-Pan Mountain, also known as Chi-Chi.  She started snickering slightly as she began filling out the information of her list of needs, she knew most of the information off the top of her head and even had a _few_ interesting facts to add.  She ignored the blond that had been assigned to interview Vegeta.  She sent him a look that translated to 'You brought this on yourself.'  He had glared at her before reluctantly answering a few of the questions being given to him.  

Turning her attention back to her sheet she pulled out her cell phone.  Hitting speed dial she waited for someone to pick up the phone at the Son house.  "Chi-Chi?  Hi, I would have thought Goku would answer."

"I've sent him out to train, he's driving me nuts, won't hardly let me stand.  I'm telling you Bulma I'm never getting pregnant again, forget the physical stuff the biggest pain I have is my husband's doting."  Bulma laughed, air head Son-kun might be but he was devoted too, and Chi-Chi was the sole benefactor of that right now.  She didn't pity the woman, well maybe a little.  

"Well you tricked him into this remember, brought it upon yourself, and don't you _dare_ tell me about the sex.  The thought of him procreating makes me wish to be violently ill, I mean the man is my equivalent to a brother, the thought is appalling and unnatural."  She received a lot of laughter for that one; she got a second round after she explained her class project.  She was still waiting for the laughter to die down five minutes later when her teacher reached her side.  

"Bulma no phone calls in class."  

"I'm sorry Sir but the irony of the project is I _know_ Chi-Chi.  She's laughing at me right now, she thinks it's funny too, here look."  Handing him the nearly completed sheet she watched his eyebrows shoot up.  

"Married?"

"And due any day now, so if I fly out of the room…she went into labor."  He nodded and handed her the worksheet, she was receiving a few glares from surrounding students once they head her directly asking her assignment the questions, she didn't once have to use the computer to find a fact.  Her list of resources was titled presence of event, and from the mouth of the Princess.  

It did not go unmissed to him that she received more fear from her classmates and teachers than he did.  He was more of a curiosity to the weaklings; he was also beginning to wonder as to how little Bulma knew of their planets treaties while so many others knew nearly all that was common knowledge.  The deal was simple enough, he would live on the mud-ball of a planet for a year and then their most promising heir would do the same on his home planet.  The time of travel between the two planets would not be counted; Bulma had proven through her intelligence that she would be the one to complete her planets end of the bargain.  But what had she thought about the deal, or more likely, where had she been when all this was agreed upon.  

She was talking with a friend and when she had spoken of the other male he had thought for a moment of competition.  While normally the thought of it didn't bother him, he wanted none of it with her.  She was a challenge on her own and he needed no other to take her attentions.  

She was not a Sayain; she was weaker than a new born babe.  But what she lacked in power she made up in spirit and fire.  He knew of no woman that would stand up to him and hold her own, she wasn't like any other he had ever met.  Even his mother had only used his father for the status, just as his father had used his mother for an heir.  The only thing she wanted for him was for him to stay away, something he didn't want to do.  At night she filled his dreams, each one growing more erotic than the night before.  

He wanted her, he wanted her because she was different, she was somehow still pure, no matter that she had obviously gone through dark times.  He wanted her because she was a fire that he _knew_ would never be diminished.  She would never make things boring.  

Throughout the entire day he she had felt him staring at her.  The moment the end of class bell had rang she had smirked at his obvious pain.  She wasn't stupid.  She knew that Son-kun shared many of the same attributes as Vegeta.  The eating, strength and tail were the biggest clues; she was going to need to talk to Goku and Chi-Chi.  It was obvious that the Prince didn't know what Goku was, she wasn't so sure that his kind would let her friends be.  Goku loved to fight but he fought for peace, that and he was having a family, what would they think of a half breed?  Shaking the depressing thoughts from her head she placed her face in her arms.  The class was math, they were lucky she did the homework for this class.  It was too easy; she did harder equations when she worked with her father.  

Thankfully the teacher she had for this class was ignorant to all, his back and bald head all the students ever saw.  Setting her watch, one that gave a small electric shock to wake her up and not a noise, she was asleep and hadn't closed her eyes for more than a minute when the shock came.  Writing down the homework, and noting that she had already done it, she grabbed her bag and headed for lunch.  Finding a drink that was ninety percent caffeine or more.  Laughing inwardly at the expression Vegeta gave to the school provided food she was content with eating a bagel and dozing through the noise.  When the bell rang she pulled her exhausted body off of the uncomfortable seat and moved to her next class.  Ignoring the Sayain Prince was her top priority, her dire need of sleep kept him, and most of the other students, from bothering her too much.  No one dared play a prank on her while she slept; the rumors of what she could and would do were too frightening.  If they only knew that _she_ was the Crimson Kiss they wouldn't even look at her.  She couldn't wait to hear the news of her actions last night.  The best part was that she would never be blamed for it, she took care to change her looks, and none of the thugs she took out would go to a forensic team.  Even then they would have nothing to compare her dna to.  

_Well took forever but I have it finally finished.  I know this is a SLOW work in progress but my preferences lie in other fics, this is something I work on on and off.  I DO however have some pretty big things planned.  REVIEW_

~BUM~


	17. And The Bell Toles

By the time eighth period rolled around she was on a caffeine high and was functional for the first time that day.  Ignoring her scowling shadow she felt a smile of relief cross her face as she walked into shop class.  She had already finished the year's worth of projects, so instead she was using the free time to build herself a custom air bike.  Of course her air bike would work on land and underwater as well; she didn't want her project to be _too_ easy. 

The frame was complete and she was working to build her various engines.  Instead of sitting up, which was possible but not her preference, she designed it to allow her the option of laying on her belly.  Not completely horizontal it merely was designed to accommodate her when she leaned forward as she broke the speed zones in every county. 

Trading insults and sexual innuendos with the mostly male student populous she looked up from her work only when asked her opinion of something.  It hadn't taken long for her mechanical prowess to impress the boys and thus gain their admiration.  The teacher knew less than most of the boys and thus let them do as they pleased; most of them took the time to work on their cars, improving them at the expense of the school. 

Throughout the entire time she felt his eyes on her, she couldn't guess at what he found to be so riveting.  All she was doing was constructing a part to her booster system, her hands were black from grease and oil up to her elbows and she knew her face was smudged as well.  A strip of black-violet hair entered her vision and she finished covering the lavender color as she brushed the strands behind her ear. 

Reaching to her side for her hammer she soon beet an annoying piece of metal into the shape she needed.  When the warning bell rang she hissed in disappointment before locking up her tool box and recapsulizing it.  She would be an idiot to leave such a treasure in the school. 

When she had closed the metal locker that held her things he watched her rest her head against the cool metal.  It took him only a moment to figure that she had fallen asleep.  Before he could do anything a sound echoing off the hall jolted her awake.  "C'mon Vegeta.  I'll go fix your training room now."  Her voice was soft and he knew she had used all of her energy to survive the day.  When he exited the noisy building he swept her into his arms and took flight, it was a sign of how exhausted she was that she didn't object. 

For the first time she wasn't tense against his body.  She wasn't fighting his hold or attempting to escape his hold or make sure there was as little contact between them as possible.  Glancing down he saw the top of her head, hair partially bound by the strap she used but mostly flying free in the wind.  When he landed he learned his reason, she was asleep again, only this time having closed her eyes while in his hold. 

Moving for the stairs he opened the door to her room and laid her on the bed and left her to her sleep, whatever she had been doing over the weekend had left her with nothing to give.  He would learn of her actions later, but for now he would let her rest.  For this once he would let her avoid repairing the gravity chamber, he had deliberately damaged it after all. 

Taking in her resting form he wondered about her.  None of the other girls had born marks like Bulma did, and their clothes had been more than revealing enough to answer that question.  The boys at her school had looked to her with lust, but also fear, the only ones who hadn't been in her last class, the one with the room that reeked of machine oils. 

Why did they fear her?  She was a snarling cat yes; part of what he enjoyed the most was rubbing her the wrong way.  But he was sure that if he could get her to purr she would show just how much of a wildcat she was.  He knew she had claws, they were nothing to him but he was sure she had made a scratching post out of plenty of men, like the one that owned the scent that had been on her when she entered earlier in the morning.  The pain, fear, and sweat from that male also had permeated her.  It made him glad that her soaps were strong enough to rid them and leave her with a scent that was only hers.  Other than the odors from her work environment, she didn't use artificial scents.  He rather liked it that way. 

He came out of his ponderings when she rolled aver and faced away from him.  The pillow moved to display one of her weapons.  Idly he wondered just how many she had stashed around the house, most importantly her room.  They were an extension of her and she was not afraid to use them.  He had known too many women to refuse to learn defense, instead choosing to rely on the males of their race for protection, they were often the ones with the worst fates.  Unable to protect themselves and unable to think independently, Bulma would sooner maim herself that submit to a fate as those women. 

Scowling at his thoughts he left the room.  He acknowledged and accepted that he was attracted to the blue beauty.  He admired her intellect and he independence, but his emotions were becoming too tender towards her.  The thought of another having or even touching her brought his temper to the edge.  If he had his way no male and quite a few females would never see her. 

The truth was, and he knew it, that if she had been Sayain he would have claimed her as his mate already.  Even if she had been a weak Sayain she had strengths to counter her lack of physical strength or power in ki.  It made him think, his father only wanted to use the race for the intellect of the Briefs family.  Dr. Briefs was doing a miraculously good job of holding up his end of the bargain.  But Vegeta was sure that if Bulma were to take an active interest she could create items no others had dreamed of.  Instead she merely created training tools that actually challenged him rather than created a mundane presence.  Her gravity chamber was genius, she had created something no other had, and her order to him when she delivered it was that if he complained about it she would use the pieces for scrap metal.  Her eyes had flared with fire, daring him to insult her creation, he hadn't.  He respected her work, though he didn't show it.  He liked seeing her riled, he liked the fact that she didn't fear him while still knowing, if only partially, what he was capable of. 

She awoke to her screaming alarm, with the butt of the gun from under her mattress she destroyed the noise maker and opened her eyes.  Glancing around she took in her room, still being dressed in her clothes from the day before she came to the conclusion that Vegeta had put her to bed.  Changing quickly she avoided the halls, instead             leaving via her balcony.  By the time she had ten minutes to leave she had repaired the gravity room, he hadn't woken her to demand the repairs or a meal.  So in turn she repaired the machine and arranged for a breakfast to be delivered on credit. 

She didn't enjoy the fact that he had given her a reason to think him anything other than a pain in the ass.  She had already come to the annoying conclusion that she was attracted to him.  She could really use her family being around, particularly a sister, one who might be able to tell her how to get over whatever was making her think his chest needed to be touched. 

Pulling into her parking spot she adjusted her ball cap and joined the crowd of students.  They were going on a field trip, they would see the try out for the pro baseball teams.  She wasn't sure how this was supposed to be educational but didn't really care; she didn't have to put up with teachers who thought they knew more than they did, about her _and_ their subjects. 

The tour of the ball park was dull, things actually looked as if she should have skipped until she saw the last of the try outs.  One batter had caught her eye, and the eye of every other female in her group.  Once the young male had been called away from the plate she held her hands to her mouth to work like a megaphone and let herself have some fun. 

"Yamcha!  Next time put your back in to it!"  Grinning she saw him turn sharply and take to running, a speed others thought fast but nothing really impressive considering her friends. 

"Bulma!  Hey what's up?"  All the girls were gawking, or glaring, at her."  

"Not much, Chi-Chi has poor Goku terrified, she's due anytime this month."  The desert bandit blanched.  "I recommend staying clear of them until after the birth.  He's so 'helpful' that she's ready to kill him."  Both of them snickered, hell had no furry like Chi-Chi, it was no wonder he was fearless in battle.  His wife was more dangerous and frightening in his mind, she feared for the child they had created. 

"Maybe I'll convince him to come out and spar with the rest of us."  Bulma beamed at Yamcha's suggestion, kissing his cheek and ignoring his blush she began planning the day she would have with Chi-Chi.  It would be fun, and sanity saving for the Fry Pan Princess. 

She spent the rest of the time she was supposed to be with her classmates with her friend.  Both plotting the rescue of their overly naïve friend.  Goku had a very odd sense of survival instincts, especially when it came to females.  Thankfully Bulma had in stowed a strong fear and respect in them when he was a youth, Chi-Chi refined her work.  Sadly that wasn't helping right now.  As her class chaperon pulled her away they agreed on plans for Saturday.  Yamcha had been offered a contract and she was the one he trusted to make sure he wasn't scammed, it wasn't the first time she had helped the others with legal matters.  She may not have had the legal training; she had been raised to run around the legal curb. 

So nice to know she had a multitude of talents.  She pointedly ignored the few brave enough to question her on her relationship with the soon to be major leaguer.  Sadly she had run out of the desire to chat.  Pity.

Ya ya I know, well SOON (meaning eventually when I get around to it) there will be a car race and a baby born and a blow out between onna and prince.

BUM


	18. Loud Noises and Lunch

Heavy metal blasted around her as she worked on her newest car.  Vegeta hated it and she knew it, anything to annoy the man.  At school she worked with her bike, at home she used her newest racer.  Around her sparks flew as she welded sections of metal together to reinforce and secure for the strain any vehicle she drove would go under. 

Loud noises never bothered her; it was silence that kept her awake.  Noise meant shit was happening.  Like the forest with a predator, silence meant trouble was coming and it was best to hide.  She was better now but she still occasionally slept with a recording of her old street filling her room.  She had edited out all the sounds that awoke her, gun shots and overly loud sounds that signaled extra violent fights. 

But even with all the noise surrounding her she knew her when her beeper went off, helpful that it was on vibrate at her hip.  Glancing to it she barely remembered to cut the gas to her welder before dropping it and taking to a run.  Nearly diving into her car she checked for the hundredth time to assure herself that she had what she needed and then took to the air like a demon.  She was soon flying over wilderness and only then recalled the fact that she hadn't told anyone she was leaving, or coming.  She shrugged it off, there wasn't any time at the moment, and with the way she drove doing this with one hand and dialing a phone with the other could very well be the last stupid thing she ever did.  So she didn't. 

Goku may not have been the brightest bulb but she was sure that he would sense her coming.  Besides, if she called him she would need to spend time listening to him panic.  While amusing if it were some other situation it wasn't at the moment.  Chi-Chi was in labor and they couldn't chance taking her to a hospital, Goku wasn't normal and their kid wouldn't be either.  The thing about living around prostitutes was that their friends were hookers too.  Sometimes they carried full term, she had been to more births that she was years old, of course she was only seventeen, eighteen in another month or so. 

She had barely pulled a landing before she was outside of her car, bag in hand, and storming through the door.  She winced as a scream filled the air, she sympathized with Goku. 

"Chi-Chi I'm here!" 

"Make it stop Bulma, I'll give you anything my firstborn just make it stop."  The older girl was sobbing from pain and Bulma wasted no time in priming a needle.  Goku gulped beside her but to his credit didn't run, a mark in history since his first shot. 

"I don't want your kid Chi.  You know how I am with them."  A weak laugh was given before another scream, the volume didn't bother her so much as the knowledge that the other woman was in pain and she couldn't do too much about it.  "I'm here Chi-Chi; I'll help you through this."  Goku in an act of braver took his wife's hand and kissed her palm.  Murmuring things into the princess's ear that she wasn't bothering to try and pick up.  It was none of her business.  She was in for a long day and probably brutal night, but she had faith in Chi-Chi.  She was a strong woman, stronger than her, she would make it through this and so would the child, Kami tremble if it didn't happen that way. 

His eyes shot open at the sound of hushed voices, one being Bulma's.  Leaving his room through the balcony he flew to the front where the girl stood in the embrace of another male.  His anger only escalated when her lips brushed the taller male's cheek.  "Thank you Goku, I could have flown though."

"You should have stayed with us.  Bulma, you're coming to visit right?"  He looked to the male as Bulma's soft laughter filled the air.

"Of course, it'll probably be a few days though, go home to your wife and son Goku.  Congratulations you're the first of the team to marry and become a father." 

He ignored her words as he took in the taller male; he was a mirror of Baradock in his youth.  How in the nine hells had a Sayain come to this planet and what was he doing here?  Narrowing his eyes as the Sayain touched his female then took to the night's air he dropped from the sky as soon as he determined them alone.  She turned from where she had last saw her 'Goku' and seemed unsurprised to find him in her path.  The other Sayain's scent was all over her.  Along with another woman and what he recognized as the smells that came from a birth.  It would explain her hurried escape, he had been training when she left and he had no way of tracking her by the time he noticed her absence. 

"Who is he?"  She arched an eyebrow at his comment.  She tensed and he knew she had intended to keep the other Sayain a secret. 

"One of me dearest friends, not that it matters any to you."  She brushed past him and he quickly took hold of her wrist, pulling her close."  Examining her form more closely he noted her thinner than normal frame, she never had much to lose thus it was overly apparent, and the dark rings below her eyes. 

"Have you ate at all this day?"  She blinked as if thinking the question over. 

"Sorry no, my mind wasn't really on food between Chi-Chi's contractions.  What do you care anyway, you're not my keeper." 

No he wasn't her keeper but he would be in charge of her protection once she stepped onto his ship and stayed on his planet for the agreed year.  Didn't she know this?  Where had she been when these plans were made?  He knew first hand that she was a female of many talents, she desired knowledge in many forms and was more than capable of surviving in many creative ways.  Scowling at his wandering thoughts and even more with the knowledge that he cared he dragged her with him to the building.  Her two original care givers were in the entertainment room.  He took great pleasure in bringing the notice her thinning figure to the elder women.  Soon the girl was dragged to the kitchen and being told of an eating regime that would begin instantly.  He was given a deadly glare from over her shoulder before pulled out of view.  He had smirked at her in return. 

_Seems battle lines are being drawn, and no she's not going to have an eating disorder.  She just focuses on other things so much she forgets about herself, gives a reason for someone to take care of her wink wink nudge nudge hint hint.  Anyway HERE YOU ALL ARE BE HAPPY AND REVIEW.  _

BUM


	19. And the Magnet Does?

Within a month she had gained more weight than she had ever possessed. She didn't notice the increase in her curves, though she was aware that some of the weight had gone to her chest and hips, an annoyance she made sure her mothers, all three of them, were aware of.

School was becoming more of a bother than an escape, finally her peers were losing their fear of her and now she was hit on by many of the boys. They all thought her to be easy and a good roll between the sheets, thank god her boots were heavy in the heel; she might have hurt her foot with all the stomping on feet of boys. One of the teachers had hit on her!

She was still working on her bike in shop class, having finished the parts and now working on construction. She was washing up in the girls' bathroom after school when she heard the gossiping trio talking behind her. They let her hear them, let her know what they thought of her.

They thought her reputation was a fraud that she wasn't as tough as she liked others to believe. Maybe they were right, but she was still tougher than they gave her credit for. There were more rumors than IQ points about what she had done and where she had been during her time away. She doubted they'd believe her if they ever learned the truth. Sadly though, her troubles at school were infinitely more preferable than the _one_ she had at home. She had been doing her best to avoid the cranky prince, sluffing the repair jobs onto her father. Her growing homework was an excellent excuse, sadly there was a con with her adoptive parents at home, she couldn't join her Jess, Cho-Cho and Neko on their nights of drunken fun. Life really sucked at times.

She was working on one of her assignments in the kitchen, accompanied by a stiff drink and the sound of a breeze slipping through the windows. She felt the eyes on her even as she ignored them; she hadn't seen him for a week, but that didn't mean his presence wasn't known. "Going to stand there Vegeta or will you raid the fridge and leave?" Instinctively she knew he was behind her in that moment. Tilting her head back she looked up along the Grecian body and met the black eyes. She hadn't noticed his body, nope. It was a good thing she wasn't trying to convince herself of that thought, she didn't lie to herself. Others maybe but not herself. She was not pleased that she was attracted to him; never had she wanted to press against a guy for the feel of it. She did it to pick pockets or get what she wanted, not because she wanted to for the thrill of it. '_New_ topic!' Her mind rushed, she remembered what Goku's nose could do, she didn't doubt that Vegeta's nose would pick up her reluctant attraction to him. 'Too late.' She thought seeing him smirk.

"It may not be food I wish to indulge in _girl_." Oh look a sexual innuendo, how common, for her anyway. Why did that send a thrill of heat through her body? For once she was going to take a cold shower because she _needed_ it, not because it was what she was accustomed to.

"Well the vodka is that bottle right there." She smiled sweetly before returning to her hypothetical design for class. The plan would actually work if constructed, though she didn't portray the details and information. Her part for the group was to design the idea, not bring it to life. As usual expectations were below her capabilities. Such was life. She loved the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"It would dull the senses, drinks like that make strong men weak." She could see his logic.

"Suit yourself, I never had that problem though, I don't get drunk. In fact all it does is relax me a little bit. I don't need it but I like it, I'd say I was an alcoholic if I didn't know that I can do without it."

She had almost returned fully to her work when his hand touched her shoulder, thumb brushing against the back of her neck as the rest of his fingers circled a portion of her neck. The action was gentle and though it easily could be, not threatening. She had to consciously take in a breath slowly when his breath brushed her ear. "There are other ways to relax girl, you need not seek oblivion in the bottles." Turning her head she only just avoided linking their faces.

"I don't drink to forget Vegeta, I drank when I was younger because it was either all there was or it was safer than the water. As far as I recall I've never been drunk, it doesn't affect my aim or my reflexes, it just relaxes me." She had stopped drinking when she paired with Goku. The thought of him getting drunk, he was bad enough on sugar.

She was tense under his touch, but not pulling away. He had observed her carefully when she spoke of her drinking, it was one of the few real flaws he noticed her having. And her words told him she believed them all to be true, most of all from what he had learned of her he was agreeing with them.

She didn't do anything that would lower her ability to defend herself. The only limitation she lost to was the one that was her body. Brushing his fingers along her skin he felt the tremors of her muscles as he body reacted to him. They both knew of their attraction to one another, yet she displayed no intention of following it. He wanted to persuade her to give in to her body in another way.

Like all things worth having, she would be a slow work. Her stubborn will would have to be bent slowly and carefully. If he wanted to he was sure he could break her, it wouldn't be a short process but it could be done, he didn't want that though. Never mind that it went against his morals.

She was too full of fire for him to want it dimmed; the life in her eyes amazed him. He loved watching her eyes change in color as she screamed at him. There was fear in her but she didn't react to it, instead she used it, honed it to aid not disable her. He was attracted to her spirit as much as he was to her body; it was something he didn't want changed about her. He got what he wanted.

Brushing his fingers against her smooth flesh he felt the shiver that traveled her spine. She was trying to ignore him, to work on her silly school project. He didn't understand why she went there, he had seen how little she paid attention and still received top marks. Still she went, even though he knew she'd rather not.

Fingers trailing up her neck and along her spine he fingered his way through her hair, snapping the band that bound it and enjoyed the silken strands as they touched his hand. Her pencil wasn't moving and it seemed she was consciously trying not to react to his exploration.

"Is." Her voice broke and died as she fought to sound uncaring. "Is there a reason for what your doing or do you bother all the girls?"

"Most women that know me fear me girl, still, many of my race would kill to have my attentions like you do." He said it without arrogance, but rather as a fact.

"Well you'll just have to tell me how they act so that I can learn of a way to make you leave me alone." Her head twitched and her hair flew to lay over one shoulder, out of his hand. He smirked and leaned down to press his face against hers.

"Never little girl, were your attitude to change as theirs I would enjoy myself immensely."

"Pig."

"Sayain." He corrected. Three months, three months until the ship for him arrived and the both of them entered it. It would be nine earth months until they reached his home planet and a year after that. By then he would have her in his sheets. By then she would be in his sheets waiting for him, in anticipation. Never dread.

_Took me long enough I know, but school has just started and life has been HECTIC. Brain fry does not help the creative juices. Trust me on this. _

_Thinking of future plots so be happy. _

BUM


	20. Fources of Nature

Bulma was coming to learn that she _really_ hated school. The rumors she could deal with, it was those who tried to prove them wrong or were sure they couldn't possibly hold truth that bugged her. She had made more than one dent in the lockers over the months. Some from being shoved into the metal containers, others from shoving people back, a few were from her fists or boots.

Really she was a sweet person, when she chose to be that was. School was not the place, nor was it filled with the people. Very few people knew the real her, it was preferable that way. Stepping into the bathroom she silently groaned at the sight of the three twitty birds that loved creating the rumors, she was a favorite topic. It didn't help that the leader of the bitch brigade was the daughter of the city police commissioner. The man had breathed down her neck for far too long, he was a major factor in her little trip of adventure with her ki fighting friends. To get away from the oppressive hun that was the man.

The man hated her, there was nothing she could do about that, he just didn't like the fact that she had gone from beneath pond scum, in his mind and many others, to super elite. The fact that she had the brains and abilities to keep up with her paper scores irked him as well. It truly didn't matter to her; she could get along just as well with or without the paper verification of her education. She could be dropped almost anywhere on the planet and survive pretty well, it wouldn't be easy and in many circumstances she could easily not survive, but she was by no means a wilting flower. Besides, she had practically cemented a position at Capsule Corp with what she had made in her lab. It didn't hurt that she had the ingenuity of a street kid. There was no forgetting where she came from, and quite frankly she didn't want to.

Shaking her thoughts from her head she listened to the golden trio of twits comment on the darker parts of the city. "It couldn't possibly be as bad as daddy says, I mean look at her." She cast a slashing look to the blond princess. "Yeah I'm talking about you, you just want to sound tough but I bet you just hid in your room." Bulma lifted the hem of her shirt, bringing to view several scars, some from blade, others from burns or bullets. Their eyes were glued to her belly, amusing as it was she ignored the twinge that might have been shame. She wasn't grossly disfigured, a few scars. She had liked them; scars didn't make for a good hooker or call girl. But she had never thought that she would be found repulsive. 'Well at least to my own kind, Vegeta doesn't seem to care and kami knows he's seen more of me.' She wasn't quite sure what she thought of that. Hearing the bell she grabbed her bag and breezed past the girls.

Whether or not they believed the stories of her youth meant nothing to her. Arriving at shop she continued the work on her new bike, the pieces were all ready all she was doing at the moment was constructing the engine, a tedious and technical think since her vehicle was made for three surfaces.

She worked well past the final bell, not something unusual and she was far from being alone in that matter, it wasn't until she felt someone watching her that she looked up. No it wasn't any of the boys, they were all so drawn into their projects that the boom box was the only thing using vocals.

Turning to glance in the shadows she saw the flame haired figure. Oh killjoy. She knew she had forgotten something, she was supposed to baby-sit the prince, somehow that hadn't made it to her list of things important. Couldn't he bother someone else, since the girls moved out he expected her to actually _cook_ such a funny little pipe dream.

As if her noticing him was his cue he began moving towards her, he cast a glance to her oblivious fellow workaholics before returning his focus to her. Returning her focus to piecing together her puzzle she made sure the air compressor was in place, it involved her arm to be in the still hollow sections of her masterpiece.

"Yes?" She drawled the one word, making it several syllables rather than just one.

* * *

Her tone and actions spoke of how little she thought of his answer, and he hadn't even given it yet. He didn't like what he saw when he found her, boys all around the room and none of her foolish weapons in sight, though he was sure that she had them, she always did, or she would use whatever was handy. The mess she had surrounding her was in a shape this time, where previously it had only been many small pieced and a frame it now seemed the construction of her vehicle was taking place. He wondered what made it special, for Bulma would not make something simple, it wasn't how she was.

Following the arm embedded in her machine he looked over the filth from her work and saw that she had changed since she left this morning. Gone was the skirt and blouse and in place she was wearing pants that hid the shape of her legs and a top that covered her breasts. She dared to wear these around so many boys, had she no fear? No. They hardly acknowledged him and each seemed intent on his project. "You are to arrange dinner. The Briefs have left."

"I guess the problems with the Sanderkin quadrant were more serious that they thought. Did they say when they would get back?" She cast him a short glance before reaching for another section of her engine, this time she moved beneath the construction to piece it in. "I'm sure they've left me a note Vegeta, why are you here?"

He wasn't going to tell her he had been bored and she wasn't on the property when he sought her out. "I'm hungry."

"Supposedly you're intelligent, I'm sure you can read the directions on the frozen food packages. You also know I can't cook. As you complain quite vocally each time I do brave the kitchen." She silenced when one of the boys came and leaned against the frame of her creation.

"Bulma, baby, beautiful, wonderful-."

"What do you want Rick?" He glared at the weakling, she was amused by the flattering words, who did this human think he was?

"Wellllll, I have heard from various reliable sources."

"Eavesdropping." The human grinned broadly.

"No parents and you have lots of space…"

"And you want me to throw a party. How about this, there's one of our store rooms that's empty. It has running water and electricity. You do all the planning and the party can be in there, should keep damage to a minimum and out of the house."

"Marry me Bulma." She laughed and the boy walked off, muttering things for the party no doubt.

"Are proposals always so informal on this planet?" She glanced to him, amusement fading from her eyes but still prominent.

"He was joking with me, considering we're barely old enough to get married as it is. Besides, I've never thought about being married, can you imagine me as a mother?" She laughed. "I was raised for the majority of my life by a pair of lesbian prostitutes, not exactly a normal healthy breeding ground for an emotionally stable kid." She was casual about her statement but he knew there was insecurity about what she was saying.

He didn't understand it. He knew that any child she bore would be protected with her life. Bulma would never give her child away. Not like his father had him, he may have returned to his kingdom but there were still many years he had spent on Frieze's ships.

He recalled the night she came back with the scent of blood. Most likely having avenged the one she called sister. He hadn't asked her of her actions beyond that day, he could tell well enough on his own. No doubt she had used deception in her act; she had been dressed too provocatively for there not to have been. Still, the image she had presented remained in his mind, as a Sayain the fact that she had spilled blood in vengeance of family, it was not a repellant. Her classmates might find her frightening, he did not. He never had and never would. He found her desirable, the scars spoke of battles, that she was a fighter, they were not the scars of one too weak to protect herself.

A few nights later he was scowling at the dome that had music blasting and many foolish weaklings inside of it. Bulma was in there, with other males. Logically he knew she had very little interest in others outside of the few she left to visit. Sadly she nearly always came home with the scent of males on her, there was only one female and he knew she had just given birth.

Winding his way through the crowd of people he skimmed the room for the shocking color of blue-violet hair that was his target. He found her drinking something that smelled similar to what his men enjoyed, only it was stronger. It seemed humans, some if not all, did have one strength over his race. They could drink alcohol in higher percentages than his kind could. The girl seemed to do so more than others. Though not when any of the adults were there to see her do it, he had the feeling she wasn't supposed to drink in the quantity that she did. He wondered what affects it did have on her, she claimed to be able to hold her drink, he often saw her with her projects while she drank, it didn't slow her wit or intelligence like it did his men.

Moving to her side he saw that she was speaking with the males he had seen in the tech room she had been working on her bike with. They were discussing other vehicles, something he had noticed that most girls her age did not care much past the look of a car. Bulma seemed more interested in what lay beneath the surface, and only now he was realizing that didn't apply to just vehicles.

"It is noisy in here." His comment drew her attention and she flicked her hair over her shoulder, it had been some time since she last wore it down, he resisted the urge to touch it.

"Well this is a party Vegeta, we don't have ears as sensitive as yours, ergo louder music. I'm sure there's been more noise in battle, kami knows I've been through it."

"Battle? Bulma you lived on the streets."

"Bullets in the night, rule is that the bed stays away from the window and try to sleep where stray gunfire will find you. Sometimes during gang wars we just slept in the hallway. That and you guys remember the Red Ribbon Army?" She received many nods.

"My friend did a lot of the damage but I had my fair share of destruction in it as well." Her smile was arrogant; she wasn't speaking of everything, that was for sure.

"What you do?"

"Viruses and hacking skills, I have a well rounded education you know." The boys laughed at her comment, he was staring at her mouth, the arrogant smirk was a mirror of his own.

Her smile fixed and her hand reached for the communication device at her side. Quickly she excused herself and vanished into the crowds of people. By the time he was out the door there was a roar of an engine dying in the distance. The water in the air made her scent weak. But he would find it.

* * *

Bulma cursed the entire breakneck drive way to her old stomping grounds. The three dingbats from earlier in the week had thought to go on a _fieldtrip_. An old friend had given her a call, the commissioners daughter in the worst part of town was a bad thing. To say the least. If they didn't get shot she may do it herself.

By the time she landed she had one gun out and was able to make a few of the boys back off from the terrified tro. "You three in my car _now_!" Two scurried to do her bidding, sadly princess was in the clutches of Rego, leader of one of the gangs and a major pain in the ass as far as Bulma had ever been concerned. He had wanted her when she was barely pubescent, he was slightly older than her and she found him disgusting even if others thought him attractive. Princess was in tears and was sporting a bruised temple. Looks like someone had finally shut the bitch up. She knew that she was outnumbered. She had respect from many that surrounded her but that didn't mean they liked her all that much. She would have to play her cars to perfection, or risk a literal gang rape.

* * *

I KNOW long wait, been busy, can't wait for summer where I'll only have 40 hours of work a week and be very tired from being on my feet all day long. Wish me luck finals are less than a month away.

BUM


	21. Life in the Fast Lane

She was calm; she would have to be calm if she wanted to play the game. One hand stringed through the long bangs of her hair and she pushed it back from her face. The other rested on her protruding hip. She had called the police, but they rarely came into this part of the city, too dangerous, so they would need a mini army to come and extrude the three twits that had thought this a day trip.

"You'll want to let her go, her daddy will come marching in here and you'll have the annoyance of the police to contend with."

"But she's so sweet Bulma, we just want a taste of her." Rego's hand was groping Trina's breast, she had the good sense to stay quiet but she was still sobbing softly. A small amount of pity entered her mind, she remembered fearing this, now she had a reputation, aside from Vegeta months ago she hadn't feared physical molestation in a long while.

"A trade then Rego. A race, I win the twitty trio comes with me, we say nothing of this little encounter and you don't' get arrested."

"That's not a reason for me to do this Bulma."

"It is if you win. The girls go and I'll stay, no fighting, as long as you still want me I'll be here." She would be his sex slave, one he could loan out and she wouldn't be able to object. Obviously it was enough to make Rego salivate. She had no intention of losing, and should she, well at least the three would make it out. If he wasn't good on her word she wouldn't be either, that was known.

"This one stays with the boys, I wouldn't want you to race off with them. The other two are dead weight for you."

"Where and back Rego? I don't have all night, there's a party at my place and I was actually enjoying myself." Her voice was calm, with just enough impatience to be insulting. She was clearly stating that she was not worried, had nothing to worry about, and that this was entirely inconvenient to her. When she played she went all out, mind, body, and soul.

Not ten minutes later she was making sure she was buckled in, ordered the two in her back seat to do so as well, and double checking the locations of her guns. This would be in no way a fair fight. "You two keep quiet, hold on, and do what I say when I say it and don't' ask questions." They were watching her move a gun into a holster as she spoke. Neither made a sound, they just nodded and rushed to obey.

Soon she was revving her engine and thanked her stars that she had chosen this car instead of her bike. The bike was slightly faster and easier to maneuver, but it offered no protection. Sending a prayer to kami that her bulletproof glass would hold she hit the gas once the signal to go was given. She was racing three others, glad that she had harnesses and not just seatbelts she rolled the car in the air to avoid being hit. It was a dummy car, a goonie told to try and slow her down, she didn't look back to see if he survived the attempt.

She ignored the cries coming from behind her seat and any other noise they made, she just hoped they didn't' throw up, it was a bitch to clean and left a smell. "Fuck!" The passenger side window webbed out after a bullet collided with it. Two more shots tops and it would break. Screwing the paint job she had toiled over she swerved left and let opponent number one collide with a wall. Swerving around the next complex she shifted gears and took for lower ground, it would be a little slower but they were following her, she could use the obstacles to her advantage.

Another bullet flew out from the crowd and cracked most of her windshield. They weren't aiming to kill her but the idiots were doing a good job of making living possible. They wanted her to stop, that wouldn't happen. Shot three forced her to hit the release button, wind hit her face as the fiberglass hit pavement. She wore her goggles for this reason precisely. The two behind her choked, well the air wasn't exactly clean but it wasn't as bad as they were making it out to be.

Grabbing her gun she shot through the cleared area and took out the tires of a truck, it didn't make it far enough to block her and she heard the car behind her hit it slightly, not enough to stop but control had to be regained and that took time. "Girls get down." She couldn't spare the time to look at them but they would best do as she said. A small spray of bullets just shattered her rear window. She wasn't careless enough to shoot blindly back. She had lived a life with very few bullets, she put them to use as best she could even though now she could make them or purchases them in any amount that she wished to.

One bullet shot out her passenger window and she took it as the way to shooting the man driving beside her. She was reduced to both hand on the wheel when he hit her car and finally a stray bullet hit her. She didn't know if it went through her arm but it hurt like hell. This would make shooting back difficult and driving as well. Corkscrewing her car again she drove much like a rollercoaster ride would be. Her scanners told of the approaching cops and she knew there was more than one person out there trying to kill her. Something that wasn't gun fire hit her car and she slew in five tongues when her sensors told her that an electric bomb was readying to detonate. She was almost there, just as her engine went up in a could of black smoke she crashed through the finish line, in first place. She stood of forcibly steady legs, her left hand ready with a gun as her right hung limply at her side. Princess was shoved to her and the cavalry finally arrived.

Should stop here, this would be a nice place for a cliff hanger of sorts. Wouldn't you think? But since I've been bad I'll keep writing, but just think about this, I thought about ending the chapter here.

Squinting at the red and blue lights she didn't resist when a swat man shoved her roughly into the car and used cuffs on her. Gritting her teeth against the pain, the moron was squeezing her arm right where the bullet had gone in, and by the feel of it not out.

The three blonds were bawling and she caught sight of them being herded away, great, this would be fun to explain, hours later when they got around to interrogating her that is. She wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Wait!"

"She jerked her head when the familiar voice carried. "Let her go she was helping me, us!" It was Trina, soon Bulma had been released and she was using her belt to stop the blood. Before she could sit somewhere to remove the bullet she was pulled into a cop car with the three others. She was sitting in the front, the driver looked to her as she examined her bullet wound, her switch blade made him freeze, when she stuck it in her arm she grit her teeth but the bullet was soon out, she was bleeding again. The hospital scolded her for not waiting and she calmly told them that she had handled all her wounds similarly since she had been old enough to achieve them.

They had then insisted in checking her every past wound, she had a very brief health record and it was only as old as her adoption to the Briefs. That made her wince too, they were not going to be pleased with her. Nor would Vegeta, he didn't seem to like it when she came home bleeding. Not hat what he thought meant much.

Trina's father had come to her personally to thank her for saving his daughter and her friends. It was odd not having an officer look down his nose at her. She had been given a ride home and when she arrived she skipped the building still in the throes of ignorant gayety and entered the house. She was opening her door when she was grabbed from behind, he moved forward and kicked her door shut before releasing her. It had been the hiss of pain that caused him to let her go, turning she made out the figure she had expected to see.

"Vegeta, what do you want. There's plenty of food at the party."

"Where did you go girl?"

"There was an emergency, it certainly wasn't a pleasure trip, though the fact that Rego is now in jail isn't exactly a bad thing."

"You were hurt." Sure she had a bandage, some glass had cut her too but it was nothing to worry over.

"Not really, just my arm." She forced the tired limb to raise, really she'd had worse, it wasn't like this was a nightmare for her or something. He took her arm and examined the wrapping, there was no blood to be seen but she was sure he could smell the wound. When dark eyes met hers she was confused. What was wrong? So she got a little scratch no problem, it wouldn't kill her.

"You are to be protected when you leave."

"I can protect myself, I'm alive aren't I?" Pulling away she glared, he was a barbarian, always calling her girl and treating her as if she were a servant. "Get out of my room now, I want to sleep." He didn't listen, instead he lifted her into his arms and ignored her kicks as he dropped her on the bed. She was ready for more but he stepped back. She had her fingers around a trigger beneath a pillow, it was aimed at him.

"We will talk in the morning, you seem to be ignorant of something that concerns you." Yeah like she'd sleep after hearing that.

"Tell me now then." His eyes trailed her body and he was over her before she could pull the trigger. _He'd known!_ He whispered something she couldn't understand in her ear and the hand that had pinned her injured limb moved to her neck. 'Shit.' It was her last thought as she realized he was forcing her to sleep, she didn't fear the darkness, but she didn't like it.

_La la, look at that, I'm back. Summer is here, I have a vacation, sadly one AWAY from the computer and trust me people that sucks for me. Maybe I can take my baby with me, I think not, EITHER way. I'll bring pencils and paper, until then this will have to do. TOOTLES _

_BUM_


	22. The Final Straw

She didn't search him out when she woke up. Instead she changed her bandage, deleted the calls from Trina and decided to cool her temper in her lab. Something was going on, Vegeta kept hinting at something that meant he should care for her condition. She didn't understand, no man had ever treated her like him. He was attracted to her, she knew that, and in some twisted way she was attracted to him as well. She didn't understand the desire and didn't welcome it but it was something she couldn't stop. She accepted it and had moved on. She had been raised by prostitutes, she understood sex and lust, it was emotions that often gave her difficulty. Her time with the Z-team had aided her in overcoming her shortcomings in human contact but there were still a great many things that left her confused.

Deciding that she didn't want to think about this at all she took the dino-cap that was her bike. She had used the school for her credit but it had by far exceeded the work that had been required of her. Making sure the engine was quiet until she was out of earshot she blasted for the home that was basically the middle of nowhere. She had promised to visit Chi-Chi anyway.

The vibration of her machine against her belly would have been ticklish to most, she wasn't so it didn't. To go faster she controlled the bike while nearly lying on her stomach. She could sit correctly on it if she chose to drive slower but at the moment she was going faster than most vehicles, certainly faster than any officers' car. What losers.

Two hours later when she landed she pulled her helmet off and shook her hair free. Smiling at the sight of the Fry Pan Princess with her newborn baby she stepped forward and kissed the baby before being allowed to hold him.

"Kami he looks more like his father each time I see him. I pray that he has your brains Chi-Chi." The woman laughed. Soon they were chatting over tea, Bulma cooing over the tailed infant and Chi-Chi looking through the things and supplies that Bulma had brought to the Son household.

"Sometimes he repeats what we say, he's not speaking on his own but he's mimicking." Bulma smiled proudly. Her little godson was the highlight of her life at the moment. Turning her attention to the curious and innocent eyes she cuddled him to her face.

"Is that right Gohon, are you going to give me a run for my money. Yes?"

"Esh!" Her face froze slightly then she laughed. So this was why people had babies. The love, she had known it in theory but until this moment didn't understand the want to bring another life into the world. Even when she had helped bring him into the world, she'd known what she'd been doing. Her mother's weren't the only street walkers she'd known. She'd learned how to take care of a pregnant and birthing woman and had helped bring in children to the streets. Ones that she had known to follow their parents paths. She had never seen the point, and even though she knew her friends to be wonderful people. She'd been disillusioned; birth was something that was dangerous at times, messy, and painful. Now holding Gohon she finally understood, and thought that maybe, someday she would be willing to carry a life to term and raise the result.

It wouldn't be until years later that she looked back on this moment and notices how she never gave thought to a father, men to her were sperm donors and very few were reliable and worthy of knowing their children. She loved Goku but his type of male was not what she needed. His loyalty, his devotion, things like that she wanted but not so pure. She was not Chi-Chi, she was not the Princess raised by a loving father that would protect her from everything.

When Goku arrived she laughed as he lifted her into his arms in the boyish hug she allowed only a few. She was still uncomfortable with physical contact, a major reason for her adventures the years not so long ago. The innocent Goku who hadn't known the differences between boy and girl had given her something to build a light side out of. She felt less grey and credited to him above all others. Kissing the oaf on the cheek she got him to set her down, they had fish for dinner.

Her temper had cooled and she was in a good mood even, she'd taken pictures of Gohon and his family some with her in it and most without. She had just encapsulated her car and pocketed in her belt when she was pulled against a firm body. Without thought she stomped on the foot of her molester and was soon lifted off the ground, Vegeta. He was the only one she could think of that would do this and bring her a few feet off the ground.

"Vegeta what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Where have you been?" She felt him hold her close and his face press to her hair."

"Ah the third class." She stiffened at the comment. "His brat and mate." For an instant she knew fear, terror that filled her so completely she didn't have anything to compare it to.

"We will talk now girl."

"No shit." It was a good thing she didn't have a gun in her hand at the moment, she'd have shot him. Her temper kept what little fear she had for herself when he brought her to his room. She'd never really been in his room before; knocked on the door to tell him dinner was ready but not inside. He'd always come to her.

"I know that your friend is Sayain."

"I figured that out when I met you. You stay away from them."

"He is under my rule; I should order him to return to our planet. Why he is here, it could be considered treason." He was speaking hypothetical and she was terrified for Goku.

"He doesn't know." It slipped out, unlike her but it caught his attention from the train of thought he was telling her of.

"What?"

"He, he hit his head as a baby, he was sweet after that. That's what I was told anyway, from what I can see it's true, Goku loves his wife and he's a brother to me. He fights like you, he trains all the time, but he's known nothing else. This is his home." Her temper flared as she regained control of herself. "Do anything to him and I'll stop at nothing to kill you." She'd killed, not often but she had, it was part of survival. She'd never killed someone she knew beyond reputation though, but for Goku she would.

Vegeta stiffened and she knew she had just revealed something to the Sayain prince, even if she didn't know what. What he seemed to appreciate was never clear to her.

"You would kill."

"I would do a lot to protect me and mine." He was judging her and she would be nothing but truthful.

"Then there may be something, do you know why I'm here?"

"A truce, deal with my planet. We're going to provide technology you guys the protection."

"But why am I living with your family?"

"We have the money to feed you and we'll be providing nearly all the technology." It was logical and he was seeing that she wasn't ignorant she just hadn't looked into the deal thinking it had nothing to do with her.

"I'm to stay here a year."

"Times almost up." She smiled but his stare lessened her humor.

She was being cocky but careful at the same time. When she had threatened to kill him he had believed her. She would do so in any way that she could, she was honorable but she knew when underhanded deeds were needed. It made him want to press her to the nearest flat surface. He withheld.

"That is only half of the contract, a promising heir will have to be taken with us and live on my planet for a year." She paled and when he released her she didn't move.

"I, I'm not. They, its me isn't it?" She did not sound pleased, she was processing the information and withholding her reactions. "I need a drink."

"You need no such thing; you rely too much on that horrid substance."

"Fu-dream on Vegeta. I am far from reliant on alcoholic beverages. I just found out I'm little more than chattel and I really don't think I'll take that well once it settles in. Unless you want me to start screaming my head off in denial and tears, that's an option too." She tried to twist out of his hold, never mind that she was still quite a few feet above the ground. "Put me down would you?"

"No, you would run, you will remain with me until we leave."

"No, I won't, I have things to do, people to see, yelling and screaming to fulfill, your ears won't like it!" His hand moved over her mouth, she bit him hard enough to draw blood for most. He didn't flinch.

"Rest girl, you're going nowhere tonight." She let out a muffled curse and froze when he laid her on her bed, and beside her at the same time. He couldn't actually intend…He did.

The last time she'd slept this close to another body she'd been with Goku and Krillin, they'd sandwiched her to keep her warm while they resided in the hut buried in an avalanche. Probably the only two males she trusted enough to be able to sleep peacefully beside.

"Sleep girl, I will not take advantage of you." This coming from the man who felt her up from time to time. That was it; she was making phone calls in the morning. Screw school.

_Look at that I got off my ass and finished this, SO VERY SORRY for the lengthy wait. Been busy but mostly uninspired, I'm lazy there really is no true excuse. I'm bad. _

_NOW_

_Who will Bulma dear call? What will she say to her parents, how will Vegeta handle having the woman he desires in his arms alllllll niiiiiggggttt looooooong._

_Horns anyone?_

_BUM_


End file.
